Beauty & The Austin
by ausllylover
Summary: "I have fears too ya' know." "Like what?" "Like losing you."/ Everyone lives in fear of the beast, Austin Moon. Everyone but Ally.
1. Beauty & The Austin, chapter I

**A/N based off the Disney Princess movie Beauty & the Beast. All rights to them. Characters were based of Austin & Ally.**

"Mommy?" Ally asks her mother sitting on her petite lap. "When will I find someone that I love?"

"Oh dear Ally," Penny, her mother, chuckles. "It will be a long while dear. You're only four."

"But I want a love like you and Daddy! How old were you when you fell in love with daddy?" Ally asks with her squeamish voice filling up her small room.

"Oh it happened a long time ago Allison," Penny smiles with remembrance. "I was only 16. Just 12 more years for you," she says booping her nose, and wiping away the hair in her face.

"I-"

"OPEN UP THE DOOR!" an unfamiliar voice rings through the room.

"Mommy!" Ally screeches with fear. "They're back! They're going to take me away!"

"Of course not sweetheart," Penny says, her eyes filling with fear. "Mommy has got to take care of some business. Daddy will keep you safe. But don't worry, they will not take you away."

Penny set Ally down on the ground and kissed her forehead before leaving her room.

That's the last time Ally saw her mother.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Father!"

"Yes Ally?" Lester, my father, comes in scurrying with a mysterious white bag.

"Where did you put the keyboard?" I ask looking around the shop for any sign of my keyboard. "How could a keyboard just disappear?"

"Why don't you play on the grand piano?" my father asks. "It's grand- and it's real, made out of wood and everything. Your keyboard is simply made out of plastic."

"It's special. It's mine, and nobody else's. And it was mom's," I say sternly. I'm forbidden to ask what happened to my mother. On any grounds. I don't know why honestly, and I honestly don't know what happened to her. The last memory of her I have is her trying to protect me. Protect me from an unfamiliar voice, I had never figured out who it was. They would come every Friday, and they always would say they would come for me.

His face turned hard as stone and as red as a tomato. "Go," he shooed me away.

"Father?" I say quickly holding the rail.

"If it's about your mother, I'm not interested in talking right now," he stammers with a crack in his voice.

"It's not about mom."

"Then what?" he asks arranging a guitar in the display case.

"Why did those people always say they were going to come for me?" I mumble.

"What?" my father asks banging his head against the display case.

"When I was younger, every Friday, a man came. He always said, 'I'm coming for you!' or 'I'm going to get Allison Dawson!' I know that's me, and I know you know the reason why they would come for me. This isn't about mom, it's about me. I want to know why."

"Alright," my father says stammering for words. "Go sit on the couch." I did what I was told, and he quickly followed behind. "Alright, if you really want to know. About 17 years back there was this 'prophecy'"

"Prophecy? There's no such thing as those!" I almost shout.

"Of course there isn't," my father mumbles. "Just let me finish my story. No interruptions."

"Of-"

"Ah," he says putting up his finger. I nod my head silently, and he continues. "Around 17 years ago, about 1 year before you were born, there was a prophecy. A prophecy that said in 1 year, a girl named Allison will be born. On her 16th birthday she will awaken the beast. Everyone thought this prophecy was true. And everyone was scared. Now, we know that this isn't true. Of course. But everyone was scared. Only your mother hadn't known about this. She hadn't known about the prophecy. 3 months later after the prophecy was stated, your mother had gotten pregnant.

"She decided to name her child Allison, and wouldn't change her mind on the fact," my father continued. "I tried to tell her that it was a bad idea, and we should keep her pregnancy secret. She didn't agree. The town we lived in at the time had found out she got pregnant. They always asked her what the child's name was going to be. But she never gave it away. But they all were afraid, they knew it was a girl. They were also afraid because when you were born, it was exactly a year since the prophecy was told.

"She told them after you were born that your name was Allison. Everyone tried to convince her to change your name, but she refused. To make them feel better, she said she would only call you Ally. But she always called you Allison. Everyone was afraid that you were going to awaken a horrible beast. There was this one man that was so afraid of a myth that he tried to kill you numerous times. And that's why there was always 'I'm coming for you!' or 'I'm going to get Allison Dawson.' Your mother always kept you safe by getting them away from you and our house. The last time you saw her, she was talking to the man and he tried to kill her. She "assaulted" him, which she really didn't. That's how the man put it. So she was thrown into jail. But the police never bothered to notice that that guy was trying to kill a 4 year old."

He just left it at that and walked away.

"Wait dad!" I yell out quickly.

"Yes?"

"So that's why we moved? So they wouldn't get me over some fake prophecy?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Yes, but you never know," my father starts. "It could be true. Now, go get the groceries," he says shooing me away.

"Of course," I say and take my fathers wallet and head out the doors of Sonic Boom.

* * *

"Hey Ally," I hear Dallas say behind me.

Of course. It's Dallas. "Hey Dallas!" I say as sweet as I can.

"Want to come over tonight?" he asks me.

"Dallas, you know I can't. I've got to close shop and all these other things."

"Well-"

"Wait Dallas," I say quickly without thinking.

"Yes Ally?"

"Have you ever heard of that prophecy about that girl awakening the beast?" I ask stupidly.

"Of course!" Dallas almost shouts. "Everyone has! There was this town that had a prophecy upon them or something like that. Where a girl named Allison on her 16th birthday was going to awaken a beast. And then at that town there was a baby girl born named Allison and everyone wanted to kill her. Her mother was thrown in jail because she assaulted a guy for trying to kill Allison. And her fathers name was Lester."

"Heh heh," I say fake laughing. Wow I _really _need to work on my fake laugh.

"Isn't weird that your fathers name is Lester? And your name Ally, just like Allison. And it's your birthday in a week! Plus- you don't have a mother. And didn't you used to live there?" Dallas asks.

"Haha I guess I did used to live there," I say and a fake a smile.

"What if-"

"No no way," I say quickly. "My names JUST Ally, and my mother died when she gave birth to me. Yes, my birthday is in a week, but I don't have an intention of going to a beast's palace anytime soon," I say making up most of that. "Besides, that prophecy can't be true! You can't believe in prophecy's! They are just made up!"

"You know, they don't have to be made up! And the craziest part is about that prophecy is- is that the best has a name! His name is Austin!" Dallas says like a 13 year old girl meeting Justin Bieber. "Once I find that Allison though, I will shred her into pieces!"

"Uh.." I say scared for my own life. "Why don't you go do that! I've got groceries to get."

"Come on, how can I get you to come to my house tonight?" Dallas says whining.

"I know! Leaving me alone! Goodbye," I say and rush off in a hurry.

"Wait! Ally!" Dallas says quickly.

"WHAT?" I shout.

"Well you're-" Dallas starts by singing.

"Dallas! This isn't a musical! This is reality!" I say laughing about his stupidity.

"It can if you want it to be. It's like Beauty & The Beast! But Beauty & The Austin instead!"

"Keep making up your fairy tales. I've got to go get food so I can survive. But thanks anyway," I say and finally get away from his grasp. I turn around one more time and laugh at him as all these girls are swooning him.

"Beauty & The Austin? I wonder who's Beauty?" I mumble to myself as enter the grocery store.

**A/N So sorry that this is so short! It's going to be multi-chapter. It is also realistic fiction other than the prophecy. So thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Beauty & The Austin, chapter ll

**Ally's POV**

"Hey father!" I yell out to Sonic Boom.

"Yes Ally?" my father says coming out of the supply closet with a broom.

"I'm going to go out," I say quickly while putting my hair up and grabbing my coat and bag.

"This early? It 5 AM in the morning!"

"Yeah, I have a friend I really want to meet. He said he doesn't have any other time to meet but in the early morning," I say and grab an apple.

"Oh so it's a he?" my father asks and has a sudden raise interest in my friend I'm going to meet.

"Well yeah it's a boy," I lie. "But there is obviously going to be a chaperoned parent. Dad, how irresponsible do you think I am?"

"Alright, but be back by 12 PM. And no later. If your even going to be gone that long. Also, go take some snacks with you. Now go! You only have 7 hours at the most!" my father says and shoos me out of the store.

"Thanks," I say and skip out.

Well of course I'm not going to see a boy. I'm seeing my mother.

* * *

It's been at least an hour walk so far. How far away is that town? Each step is making my foot ache more and more. But I know it's all worth it. It's worth to see my mother again. I look at my watch again.

6:30. I decide to look at my map I brought with me to see if there is any idea where I am. I ponder over the map for a moment and it says it's straight ahead. Well it's obviously not straight ahead. But maps do not lie, so I'm going with my hunches.

I keep walking for about what seem like forever, but really it was only 5 minutes at most. I see a sign that says 'Welcome to Sonic Boom!' Sonic Boom is the town name? Alright.. It starts to get a bit colder so I try to nestle up in my coat. Not really working well.

"Hello!" an old woman looking like she's in the 80's greets.

"Hi!" I say and shake her hand.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom! We like to call it Sonic for short. What's your name sweet pie?"

"My name is A-nna. My name is Anna," I say, remembering the fact that they believe in some stupid prophecy.

"Hello Anna! And how old will you be this year?" the woman asks.

"I'm 16 in a week," I smile.

"Ah," the old woman says. "Luckily your name isn't Ally or Allison, or you would have some bad luck cast upon you."

"Yeah, luckily," I stammer. "Why would a girl named Allison or Ally have bad luck cast upon them?"

"Well you are one curious child, and absolutely an outsider from this town I can tell. But if you would really like to know, come to my place for some tea. My name is Amelia, and it would be wonderful if you could join me!"

"That would be great!" I say with a grin. "But can we make it quick? I'm here to visit someone."

"Ah, of course!" Amelia says and leads me to her house. She directs me to a quaint little table with carved hearts in it. I sit in one of the chairs while she goes to make some tea. She comes back with two cups in her hands, one for her, and one for me. "So what exactly would you like to know?"

"Why would a girl named Allison get a curse if she came to this certain town?"

"Well if you ought to know," Amelia starts. "I'm going to keep this simple. 17 years ago a prophecy was told on this town that a year from then a girl named Allison would be born. On her 16th birthday she would awaken the beast. We don't even know what the beast is. And of course everyone was afraid. Now Penny Dawson had stupidly gotten pregnant 3 months after the prophecy was foretold." My face grows hot as she calls my mother stupid. "When she was born, it was exactly a year since the prophecy was foretold. The mother named her Allison, and everyone knew that that was the child the prophecy foretold about.

"Of course we were trying to fend ourselves, so we tried killing the child. But if a prophecy is told, it cannot and will not be broken. I tried telling everyone that, but no. They wouldn't listen. One day her mother was trying to protect her and she assaulted a man. Stupid woman. She knew that he was just trying to save the town! So the police arrested her and she has been in jail ever since."

"What about the part of 'she will have bad luck?' Like you said before," I ask.

"Ah yes. The father Lester Dawson was scared for the child's life so he took her out of Sonic Boom to a safer town and city. About a year after she left, everything else started going a bit more normal. Until the woman who came gave a new prophecy. At first it was like the first prophecy, but there was more added to it. It was, and I quote, 'The child Allison Dawson, or Ally Dawson, will come back to this town one week before her 16th birthday. She will be looking for her mother, and will succeed with being unnoticed. A week after her visit, she will awaken the beast.'

"So you see, she's is suppose to come today. All of the towns people have been looking for her, especially me. We believe that if we find her today that the prophecy will be broken because that prophecy would have been broken."

I nod my head.

"Who are you going to visit today?" Amelia suddenly asks with a new random interest.

"Umm I'm hear to visit Penny Dawson," I stammer and adjust my bag on my shoulder.

"Why would you visit Penny Dawson?"

"My friend, Ally Dawson- we have the same birthdays. She said she knew about that prophecy and wouldn't come today. But she told me to come and ask her mother some questions," I say quickly.

"Of course, but you don't want to visit Penny Dawson! She assaulted an innocent man!" Amelia almost shouts.

"That's true," I counter. "But she was doing so her child would be protected. Any mother would do that. now if you'll excuse me, this is getting awkward," I say and gather my stuff to leave Amelia.

* * *

"May I please see Penny Dawson?"

"Why would you want to see Penny Dawson?" a cop asks.

"My friend Ally wants me to talk to her," I lie.

"She attacked a full grown man and managed to knock him to the ground," the cop protests.

"That's true," I say and nod my head. "But do I look like a full grown man? I'm only 15 years old, so I'm certain she wouldn't hurt me."

"You think your special don't you?" the cop asks.

"Why yes I do. And if she assaults me, you can surely place me into jail. I know you want too, because you lately haven't had any bad business in Sonic Boom. So if you'll excuse me," I say and try to go past the cops.

"ID?"

"I don't have an ID! I'm only 15!" I put and fold my arms.

"15? When is your 16th birthday?" the cop asks with an interest in me.

"In a week," I say knowing he thinks I'm Ally.

"What's your name?" the cop asks once again.

"My names Anna," I say and smile. The cop nods and lets me through. He believed me! Wow! I'm getting good at lying! Oh no..

I look at a few cells until I finally recognize my mother. I take out the key the cop gave me and enter her cell. "Hello," I try to say and sweet as I can.

She turns her head quickly like an animal and asks, "Who are you?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anybody," I say softly so no one will hear me.

"Sure," she said her eyes wild.

"I'm Ally, your daughter, but I need you to be quiet about it because no one here knows that."

"Ally?" her eyes soften up. "My daughter?" I nod my head. "Oh Ally!" my mother says almost to loud. She grabs my head and wraps it in her arms. "The prophecy was right!"

"Mom," I whisper.

"Oh yeah.. right," she says and let's go of my head. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen you for 12 years!" she screeches and a tear of joy comes out of her eye.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go soon. I just have one question," I whisper quickly.

"Of course! What is it?" my mother asks.

"Do you believe in the prophecy, and if yes-why?"

"I do, because some of the prophecy has already happened. You just coming here today brings faith in me that it's true. Sweety, you have to go, or they will suspect something. I love you," she says and waves me goodbye.

"I love you too mom. And I promise, if that prophecy is any true-if the beast awakens, I will get you from this hell hole. I promise," I say and leave her and lock her cell. She waves goodbye and I leave the prison.

"You're not hurt?" the cop asks before I leave.

"Of course not! Why would I be?"

"Well you see, Penny Dawson would always hurt visitors if they came near her. Even if they were 15. I guess you are special," he says with a grin.

"The only reason why she would hurt someone is it's because she is a mother and it's her instinct to," I say calmly and try to leave again.

"What did you ask her?" the cop asks again.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because I am a cop and you have to answer," the cop says still holding me back.

"I just asked her if she believed in the prophecy. I'm doing it for my friend Ally- and that's why she didn't hurt me, I'm a friend of Ally's."

"What did she say?"

I continue. "She said she didn't believe in the prophecy because she didn't come today. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a long way back to walk. It's already 8:30," I say checking my watch. The cop finally let's me go and I walk back to Sonic Boom

* * *

10:19 AM. I made it back before I was suppose to. That's a first. "Dad?" I say as I am entering Sonic Boom.

"ALLY!" my dad screeches and runs up to me to give me a hug.

"It's like you haven't seen me in forever," I say while hugging back.

"I know I just barely saw you 5 hours ago," my father starts. "But I asked around and asked Dallas who was your guy friend. No one said they knew and as a father I started freaking out. I thought someone kidnapped you-I was about to call the police. But then you just barely came in. Where were you?"

I take a deep breath and prepare for his reaction about what I'm about to say. "I went to visit mother."

My father breath stops for a moment. "What?" his voice staggered.

"I went to visit my mother-and it was a good visit. I'm glad I went."

"You shouldn't have gone!" my father shouts.

"Why not? It's my decision and my mother!" I shout back.

"Don't you realize?" he asks me.

"What am I suppose to realize?!"

"That if half of the prophecy already came true, I'm almost certain the other half will!" he shouts again. "You're going to awaken the beast."

**A/N Wow I updated quickly. Did you like this chapter?**

**10 reviews for the next chapter!**


	3. Beauty & The Austin, chapter lll

**Ally's POV**

"Father!" I shout while gathering my stuff. "I can certainly get some wood all by myself. No need to be chaperoned!"

"But Allison!" my dad says my name for the first time in 12 years. "What if you go visit your mother again? Your birthday is in 6 days- that's plenty of time to awaken a beast. We need to make sure you don't go anywhere but only with a chaperon. Like me.. or Dallas!"

"Father!" I whine. "You know I don't like Dallas!"

"Ah, but he is a great man! I'm sure you two would be a great couple!" my father counters, wanting Dallas and I to get married.

"Father! I want true love like you and mother! You are not going to tell me who to marry-and you are certainly not going to tell me who to fall in love with. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm mature enough to get some wood," I say and gather my stuff- as I'm about to leave Sonic Boom.

"Allison! Wait!" my father shouts. He rushes down stairs with his bag and says, "I'm going to join you. I will keep you safe."

"Thanks." I nod my head.

"Oh wait! I forgot something!" my father says and rushes up to the practice room to get something. He comes back down with that mysterious white bag again. "I got you an early birthday present! Open it up!" my father says jumping up and down like a little girl. I open it up and take out a compass. "For if you ever get lost."

I smile. "Thanks so much father!" I say and wrap my arms around him.

"Let's go!" my father says and releases from the hug. I put the compass around my neck, and we start to drive towards the woods.

* * *

"Dad," I say while fumbling through the woods. "Do you even know where we are?" Currently we are in the woods. Of course my father doesn't know where we are. I mean- he's my father. Of course he doesn't know where we are going.

"Yes!" my father says turning the map upside down. "We just go to the left.."

"Father," I say taking the map from his hands. "It's upside down, first of all." My father nods his head in understatement. "Including that we are going the wrong way. It's the other way, we have been walking North this whole time-it's South. We were also suppose to be going West, and yet we have been going East. Lastly, why do we need wood from those CERTAIN tree's?"

"Your mother, she used to come out here. She always said that the South-West tree's were best for fires. I assumed I knew where I was going. But I suppose.." my father mumbles. "That your mother was either tricking me and all the tree's are the same, or I have no sense of direction and we should just get wood from these tree's. Either way, we're not going to get wood from those other trees."

"Alright," I say and rub my hands together. "But let's get this over with quick. My hands are frozen." I take an ax from my fathers bag and begin to cut down one of the tree's. "Father!?" I shout.

"Yes Ally?"

"Why are we cutting down tree's when we live in the 21st century?" I ask banging the tree with the ax.

"Ally!" my father shouts over the cutting of trees. "You know we can't even afford wood."

"Yeah, I forgot," I say mumble and continue.

My father and I are really poor. We can barely get 3 meals on the table a day- let alone wood for our fire. We also can't afford air conditioning or anything like that. I think it's okay, my father is trying his best. Sonic Boom sells okay, but we also have to pay for instruments coming in. Including that, we have to pay for electricity, water, beds, and my clothing.

After we finish cutting down the tree's and packing the wood into a bag, we start to head home. "Do you want me to lead us this time?" I ask looking at my father with the map upside down once again.

"No no," my father says shaking his head. "I got it this time," he says with confidence.

* * *

"Father!" I yell. "My leg's bleeding!" I scream, about to burst into tears.

"Ally!" my father shouts and comes to me quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"N-no.." he stammers. He puts his hand over my damaged shin and a big ooze of blood drips over him. "Aww that's bad. How did you get hurt?"

"I-" I start taking in big gulps trying not to cry. "I-was walking-and I wasn't looking-and there was this big branch-on the ground-and my foot-got tangled-and I couldn't get out-but then-I fell forward-and I think I broke my shin!"

"Do you think you can walk?" my father asks.

"I-I don't know.." I stammer. He helps me get up and I don't put on a lot of weight on my foot. "I think I can, I just need help."

"Put your arm around my neck," he starts directing me. "And hop on your good foot."

I take another big gulp. "Okay." I nod my head. I put my arm around his shoulder and start hopping on one foot. After a little while I ask my father,"Dad?"

"Yes sweet heart?"

"I think.. I see a house?" I ask with confusion.

"A house? Perfect, we can go there and you get your legged fixed up!" my father says excited and try's to bring me there.

"It looks more like a castle.." I mumble.

"Doesn't matter, we just need to get you there as soon as possible. Come on," my father says and walks with me.

We finally make it up to the door, and he knocks a couple of times. "No answer.." my father mumbles. He knocks a couple more times and we finally hear a couple of footsteps and a mumble. "Yes!"'

"And who might you be?" a strong voice asks.

"I'm Lester Dawson, and this is my daughter Ally Dawson. We were getting some wood and we think we broke her shin."

"Why would you get wood? You live in the 21st century," the voice laughs.

"That's off the point!" my father stammers. "Do you have anything that could help?"

"Of course not, but since you're here.." the voice says. He grabs my fathers hand and rips him away from me. "You would make a _fine _piece in my collection."

"Your collection?" my father screams out horrified.

"Yes- my collection of full grown men hidden in my dungeon," the voice laughs.

"How can you not take me away? Anything!" my father begs.

"Ahh.. but there is one way," the beast says in a funny way.

"Yes! Yes! Anything! I'll do it!"

"In exchange for your life... Your daughter must come with me," the beast says evilly.

"WHAT?" I shout.

"No no no no no!" my father shouts again. "Not Ally! NOT ALLY!"

"But you said anything old man," the voice laughs again. "This is my anything."

"But you-"

"Father!"I shout and silence rings through the forest. "Let him take me," I command.

"No but Ally! You can't-"

"But I can!" I interrupt again. "It's my choice! And it would be the best for you, and the best for my shin personally. But there is one condition, for you," I say and point at the guy hidden in the doorway.

"And what would that be?"

"You HAVE to fix up my shin, or I won't go with you," I say still hopping on one foot.

"Fine," he says with disgust and pushes my father to the ground. "Come on," he says and opens the door for me.

"Bye father," I say softly and wave goodbye.

Before the voice shuts the door, I hear my father shout, "I will find you Ally!"

"What a foolish man," the voice says. "Come with me," he says and holds out his hand for me. I take his hand and surprised by what I feel.

_Human flesh. _"You're human?"

"Of course I am!" the voice shouts.

"I mean- there's this prophecy that a girl would kiss a beast and he would awaken. I thought it was you. Obviously not."

"I AM that beast. But I prefer the term terrorist," the voice says and smiles manically. "But my true loves kiss hasn't come yet. And it's not you-I can't just _fall in love with you." _He sets me down on a chair- I still having no idea what he looks like.

"Well if you're human, you must have a name!"

"I do," he says getting some bandages.

"Than what is it?" I ask out of curiosity.

"My name is.. **Austin**."

**A/N sorry for the short chapter! I really wanted to leave it at this- and I tried to add as many things as I could before this. Thanks for reading. 10 reviews for next chapter? 14 reviews for extra long! :D :D**


	4. Beauty & The Austin, chapter lV

**Ally's POV**

"How many people have come here?" I ask hobbling along a hallway.

"Not much."

"I can really tell by all the skeletons on the ground," I say sarcastically. He stays silent. "Why are you so silent?"

"Why are you so annoying?" he faces me and spits in my face. He turns forward again and stays silent.

"That was uncalled for," I say and wipe my face. "Where are you even taking me?"

"Somewhere," he whispers and silence falls again.

I nod my head not wanting to get him even more pissed at me. I look on the wall, not trying to gain his eye contact. Then something catches my eye. "Who's Brittanie?" I ask with curiosity.

"It doesn't matter, why would you care?" he asks with a crack in his voice.

"I want to know if I'll be safe, what if something happened to her? What if it will happen to me?" I ask taking his shoulder, and making him face towards me. "It's the least you can do if you're keeping me captive."

"Fine!" he yells. "If you really ought to know, there was this girl named Brittanie and she was just like you. But I fell in love with her, but she didn't fall in love with me. She was very frightened of me, and I didn't kill her. She killed herself," he says and takes a big breath and pulls away from me.

"I-I'm sorry.." I stammer.

"Sure," he says and walks a little faster.

"Can I see what you look like?" I ask softly.

"When we get there," he mumbles and keeps walking. We keep going through the dim hall, taking some lefts, and taking some right, while going straight most of the way. We finally arrive at a little door, big enough to let me through, but definitely not Austin. He must be at least 6 feet tall. "This is where you'll be staying until I find a job for you to do." He leaves it at that and walks away.

"Wait!" I shout. He turns around. "You promised me to show me what you look like."

"I don't know what you look like, so what does it matter?"

"I want to know if your a 40 year old man and trying to do things with me," I say.

"Fine," he mumbles. He walks towards me and turns on the lights in the hall. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light. Until I finally see him.

He has messy blonde hair, and I was correct, he IS at least 6 feet tall. He has a nice body, and hazel eyes. I look at his eyes again- and they look like they are frightened. They are scared and old. His shoes are old and worn and his clothes aren't in the best state. "You look awful."

"Is that a compliment?"

"In a way," I say and smile. "Well it was nice to see you."

"You aren't afraid of how I look?"

"Why would I be? You just look sad and not able to sustain yourself with new clothing."

"I haven't seen you yet. I wanna see you," he says.

"I thought you were looking at me?"

"No, I wanted to be at two different times so it's just like-how you see my reaction. It's a fun game I used to play with my mom."

"Alright," I say and smile. "Anytime now." He nods his head and stops looking behind me and shields his eyes with his hand.

He removes his hand and looks at me. His eyes fill with shock.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asks with sad expression.

"N-no.." I stammer still looking at her face. "Y-you l-look n-ice," I stutter.

"Thanks!" she says with a grin. "Now, go find something for me to do."

"Yeah, I'll go do that."

"Bye," she smiles."

"Bye," I say and she closes the door.

She's gorgeous.

* * *

"AUSTINNN!" I hear Ally yell through the halls.

I rush down the halls and to her room to see if she's okay. "What?"

"I'm bored! When am I going to go do a job?"

"Y-you can do the dining room," I stutter again. "It's quite a mess. I haven't really had company lately."

"Yay!" she says with a grin. Once we get there, I look down at her face again, and I can see a smile.

"Why aren't you upset? It's a mess down here!"

"No no," she argues. "Cleaning is fun!"

"Alright," I laugh. "I'll just be preparing some food."

"Okay," she nods her head ferociously. "You can go now."

"Alright, I will." I go into the kitchen and decide what to make. PANCAKES! And if she doesn't like that, I'll just settle for lasagna. 30 minutes later Ally calls my name.

"Yes?"

"Do you have another room for me?"

"Why? Do you not like the one I gave you?" I ask.

"N-no! It's not that!" she stammers. "I have already finished the dining room. I'm just looking for another one."

"That was quick. Do my living room. That ones in a worst shape than the one before."

"Alright, thanks," she smiles. I nod.

Around 40 minutes later I'm finished preparing dinner and I call Ally in the dining room.

"No, it's okay! I would rather not have dinner with my kidnapper. I'll just go back to that room."

"No, no I insist!" I say a little too sweet.

**Hold on.** I'm being _nice _to Ally. I'm _offering_ her dinner. I'm _insisting _she joins me. She's like Brittanie. _I'm falling in love with her._ No-no! I'm not! I can't! Or she'll die, she'll die. And I can't let that happen again.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Alright, if you insist," I say and laugh. I sit down on the new polished table and wait for Austin. He comes in with a plate of Lasagna and Pancakes. "Pancakes?" I ask laughing.

"Of course!"

"You are some interesting beast," I laugh. Austin looks around for a moment at the room I cleaned.

"Wow this is amazing!" he looks around again in surprisement. "Off the point, I bet you're starving."

"You know what's weird?" I ask taking a plate of Lasagna. "Most kidnappers don't offer dinner."

"I'm not in that most," he whispers and digs into his pancakes.

"Want to play a game?" I ask suddenly.

"No."

"Come on! You're forcing me to have dinner! You have to repay me by playing a game!"

"What game?" Austin asks taking another bite.

"It's called 2 questions. It's where you ask me two questions, and I ask you two questions and we both have to answer them one-hundred percent truthfully."

"Sounds fun, let's start. You go first."

"What happened to your parents?" I ask.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

He starts. "You know that stupid old prophecy about a girl awakening a beast or something?" I nod my head. "Yeah. When I was 8, my parents were scared of the beast so they dropped me off at this castle to keep me safe. One day when they were trying to get to back to me they got killed because I was there son. And I was the foretold beast. I couldn't believe it at that time. But I started to go 'insane.' I guess you can't say insane, I think the right word is lonely. So apparently true loves kiss will awaken the beast. But the best word for that is cure. That means he won't be lonely."

"That's.. awful. I'm so sorry. So you are actually only human? And not a beast?"

"Is that your second question?" he asks.

"NO!" I say quickly. "Your turn."

"Do you have a mother and a father?" he interrogates.

"I have a father and a mother. But my mother doesn't live with us anymore."

"Why's that?" he asks.

"Is that your second question?" I ask.

"Is that your second question?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yes."

"Then yes for me too," he says with a grin. "Now answer my question."

"She's in jail. She was thrown in there because she was trying to protect me. Apparently I'm the girl that awakens the beast and everyone was trying to kill me. After that, my father and I moved out of town."

"I have an idea!" Austin exclaims. "Let's play this game again. But this time-you go first."

"Alright, let's begin," I say and rub my hands together. "Where do you get this food from?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Austin. I ask, you answer. And I want the answer."

"Fine," Austin mumbles. "There's this room I have in my house that I can wish up anything I want. And it comes. Good enough for you? Now Ally-"

"Wait," I interrupt. "If you're so lonely, why don't you just wish up your true love?"

"It doesn't work like that! It would be a physical person, but a perfect person with a perfect shape and body and face. They would have no background and the perfect personality. It would be an actual human barbie that was just born in that moment. I don't want to fall in love with someone that is perfect. I want to fall in love with someone that has flaws."

"Then why don't you wish up your parents are alive?" I ask again.

"This is more than 2 questions you know.."

"You can have 3 if I have 3."

"Fine," he starts. "I don't want a replacement of someone, because that someone wouldn't be the real parents. They would just be copy's acting like they are alive and behaving the same way they were before. If my parents were still alive, they would act and behave differently. I want the real parents, not a copy."

"But why?"

"You know what Ally, I think I have lost my appetite," he says and gets up and leaves.

"Fine, act like this to your _guest." _I guess that's what really caught him there.

He turns around and starts walking towards me quickly. We are face to face now. "You are NOT my guest, you are my prisoner. You will do what I say, when ever I say no matter what time. And you will keep out of my personal life or you will die," he snarls.

"Fine," I push him off me. "But that's not what it seemed like when we were eating dinner." I walk away from him and walk to my room. Before I go I shout, "But you do know **beast, **that you would never even hurt me." And I leave it at that while he still stands there looking at me walk away.

**Austin's POV**

The sad thing is though, is that she's right. I would never hurt her.

**A/N sorry for such a long wait. I know it's not long! Sorry about that! Thanks for the 20+ reviews! Love you guys so much! So I'm going to do an update on Sunday for sure because after that I won't be able to update until Saturday. So sorry guys!**

**YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY GET THIS TO 10+ REVIEWS FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

**ALSO: RIP Talia. We all love you, and heaven has just gained a beautiful angel**

**ALSO: RIP Cory. You were an amazing inspiration to millions, and you will be missed dearly.**

**ALSO: GUYZ I AM SO EXCITED FOR FRIDAY! TUNES AND TRIALS PARTAYYYY OKAY? OKAY!**

**Anyway, I'm sadly missing The Fosters on Monday. *silently crying***

**REVIEW! Thanks again, bye!**


	5. Beauty & The Austin, chapter V

**(A/N) This is NO POV, it's like I'm narrating it. So for this part, there will be NO POV. (Third Person)**

* * *

A flashlight in her hand, Ally was determined to find a way out to this hell hole. There was no absolute reason Austin acted like a complete jerk. One minute he's nice and sweet, the other, evil and unpredictable.

What is his problem exactly anyway? Does he have a secret? Or is he just insane for that matter?

Either way, Ally didn't know. But she also didn't intend to know also. Even if he was being a complete doof-head, there is no right she would invade his privacy. Ally wouldn't want Austin to. So why should she? She kept walking along a hall until she hit her head on something hard.

"Owww!" she accidentally screeched out. She quickly covered her mouth, trying to get Austin to not notice her. "You dummy," she mumbled to herself. She graced her hand over the wall to see if there was a door.

"Success!" she almost shouted. Ally pulled on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again. Wouldn't even move an inch. "Third times a charm," she whispered, and took one big yank and stumbled backwards and landed on her elbow. She rubbed her elbow, and feeling some blood pool up in her hand.

"Doesn't matter," she said to herself. "If it means getting out of here, it's going to be worth it." She picked herself up and walked ahead through the door. She tripped over a log again. "At least I know it's the woods.."

She got up again, pulled the flashlight out of her pocket, and walked ahead.

After about what seemed like forever, Ally finally sat down. She thought she heard something, but it must be her head.

She heard it again. It sounded like.. someone or something was lurking through the forest. A few leaves rustled. She started to get a little bit worried. "Austin! Not funny!" she yelled out into nowhere.

She heard the wind whistle and it sounded like more things coming her way. "Austin! This isn't funny! Tell your friends to play it off!" Ally yells, her heartbeat starting to race. She stood up and started waving the flashlight around frantically.

"This isn't funny! Stop it!" she cried. Her flashlight focused on something, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust on the object. "Wolves?"she questioned herself. She finally began to realize what she was facing. "Wolves?" she asked herself again. One wolf started to come slowly near her. "AHHH!" a high-pitched shriek rang through the forest.

* * *

Austin senses came back to him once he heard a certain girl screaming at the top of his lungs. He leaped off his newly furnished couch, and listened again-just to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks. He heard another one, that sounded like a muffled "AUSTIN!"

He knew then and there, that Ally was in deep trouble. "What has she done?" he asked himself before sprinting into top speed. He made his way through plenty of hallways and tripped on something. He put his hand on the ground to see if it was a liquid, and it sure was. _Blood. Ally's blood. _

He soon realized that she could be in even worse trouble than he thought. He knew there was a door around there somewhere, but for Ally's sake, he just charged forward not caring if he hit into a wall. To his luck, there was no wall, and in fact, an open door.

He ran towards where Ally was screaming for help. "Ally!" Austin called out, and ran to her. Right in front of him, was a wolf attacking Ally. Clawing, about to bite her. "HEY!" Austin called out before the wolf could do anything severe. The wold quickly turned his head on Austin and stared at him deeply. "GO!" Austin mouthed to Ally. Ally took the memo and started to back away.

"If you want anything, take me! I'm much more meaty, mind you. Taking her would just like eating bones." The wold understood him immediately and started to take a step closer. Ally silently started to back away.

The wolf started to take faster and faster steps until to the point where it was charging, and about to pound on Austin's chest. "NO!" Ally screeched out right before Austin was tackled to the ground.

"Just.." Austin said gasping for breath and fighting a wolf. "GO!" he yelled at Ally. Ally didn't want to leave him, but if that's what he wants, that is what he will get. She ran into the castle, and slammed the door behind her, tumbling on the couch. She took one deep breath, and when she exhaled, she started sobbing.

Ally didn't know why, but she couldn't hold in her tears anymore. Especially since Austin just saved her life. Especially since she is homesick. Or maybe her mother is locked up in jail because of her. Or because her life sucks. And maybe because she is tired, and sick of life.

* * *

She kept crying, and crying. She couldn't make the tears stop. It just felt like she was supposed to cry. It felt like this was supposed to happen. She didn't know why. But if it was any constellation, it made her feel better.

She thought she heard footsteps, but that wouldn't matter. Even if it was Austin, he hated her anyway. She was his prisoner. "Hey," said that familiar voice. She didn't listen though. Tears just kept going down her face. "Ally are you okay?"

Ally finally listened to him. "No I'm not Austin," she replied. "I'm scared. And I want to go home."

"Hey," Austin said his eyes softening up. He took a seat next to Ally. "I'm sorry. I really am, and I never meant to scare you." He wrapped his arms around Ally and gave her a tight squeeze. "I'm just really lonely here. And I wanted a friend," he explained to her. "I'm sorry if I didn't want a 40-year-old man to keep me company. Sometimes I get really lonely, I go cuckoo."

Ally laughed. She lied her head on his shoulder. "Do you really think of me as your prisoner?"

"Of course not," Austin smiles reassuring Ally. "I was not in the best of mood right then. I was just upset that my parents left me."

"Did your parents really leave you here because they were trying to protect you?" Ally asks taking a deep breath, like she was tired.

"No, not exactly. I actually lived in a town, like you used to. But instead of a prophecy about a girl, it was about a boy. Something about a boy named Austin that would become a beast. And only true loves kiss would awaken him. And there was this part about a girl on her 16th birthday, and she would awaken the beast. I'm not exactly sure. But when my parents named me Austin, they were scared of me. So when I was around 8, they took me here, and left me. They never came back for me. I guess you could say, I was an 8-year-old that was scared out of my mind.

"Some people would ponder over my castle, sometimes a girl like you. Some girls were older, like 30. Some were younger, like 8-when I was 15. I felt bad for them, so I wouldn't try to take them. I would let them pass. Sometimes, when girls my age, I would make them come with me. I was lonely. But they would either find a way to escape, or.. or get lost.. But that's off the point. I felt bad about the people I took. When they died, or if they stayed."

"You're not that bad of a guy Austin," Ally says yawning, her eyes almost shut. "If you feel guilty about that, you must not be that bad. You're not really a beast if you feel sorry."

"Really?"

"Really," she says and her eyes drop shut.

"You're not that bad of a girl Ally." He waits a moment for her to reply, but realizes a quick second later that she is asleep. He picks her up, and carry's her to her room, and tucks her in. "Night," he whispers and leaves her alone, sleeping snug.

* * *

"Ally!" Austin yells waking her up at the sound of him screaming. "I have something to show you!"

"What?" she asks confused and starts rubbing her eyes. "Austin?"

"Come on!" Austin yells and grabs her hand and yanks her out of bed.

"Ah!" Ally screeches and tumbles out of bed. "You know, I haven't really seen you in the light that well since those wolves attacked you last night."

"That doesn't matter," Austin beamed with excitement.

"Are you sure?" Ally asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"OUCH!" Austin screeched and let go of Ally. "I-I'm sure."

"Obviously not. Austin, sit down. Let me take care of your wounds, you saved me from being a meal last night. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure you want to? I mean-I'm keeping you held captive," Austin sighs.

"I'm sure, go sit down."

"Fine," Austin mumbles, and sits down at a big chair in front of a fire-place.

"Ohhh, that's pretty bad," she says covering up his wound with a bandage. Austin flinched once Ally put her finger on the cut. "I'm sorry."

"About what? You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one that should be sorry. I mean, I'm being selfish and keeping you here."

"No no, that's not what I mean," Ally explains. "You should be sorry about that, we should both be sorry about something. I'm sorry about making you get hurt while you were protecting me. I should have at least moved, I couldn't though. I was paralyzed when that wolf was about to make me his meal."

"No, no it's not your fault. You tried to run away from me because I was being jerk. And I'm sorry about that."

"Why don't we just stop being sorry about things for today?" Ally asks Austin.

Austin just laughs. "Sure, just for today."

"Well, it looks like I'm done!" Ally says with a smile. "What did you want to show me?"

"Oh yeah!" Austin screeches and grabs Ally's hand. He leads her around the castle until they finally arrive in front of big doors. "Ready?"

"I don't know.." Ally mutters and laughs. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Alright," Austin sighs and pushes the doors open.

Ally gasps with amazement.

* * *

**A/N yayayya. Umm so review please! Also, I won't be able to update until Saturday, or next Sunday. I'm going somewhere, so I won't be able to.**

**What is Austin showing her?**

**Sorry, this chapter was really dramatic. Heeheh lol. **

**So I had a little writers block, and I didn't want to write, and then I was reading this story that was in second person. (By the way, you can't do second person on fanfiction .net, it's prohibited.) And then I'm like, "Why don't I do the next chapter in third person?" And BAM. This chapter was made.**

**Tunes & Trials was AMAZING! And so was Teen Beach Movie! Also, I'm going to miss the next episode of Austin & Ally! :'( *crying a lot***

**So 10+ reviews for a new chapter! **

**Yawn yawn, it's 12:30 AM right now. I'm going to bed. Nighty night.**

**Do you guys have Instagram? If you do, go follow my Austin & Ally fan page ausllyfanpage, my Fosters fan page ballieshippers, my R5 fan page r5erproblems, and lastly my Doctor Who fan page doctor_whov. I know, I have a lot of fan pages lol.**

**I ALMOST FORGOT! I would love c****onstructive criticism to help me write my story, so if you have anything you noticed, please tell me! Also, don't do it rudely-like don't do a flame. (If you even know what that is) Thanks! Bye!**

******Review!**


	6. Beauty & The Austin, chapter VI

**Ally's POV**

"What is this place?" I ask, taking very small steps, trying not to break anything.

"You like?"

"I-I.." I stammer. "I definitely like. How the heck?" I ask touching a piano.

"Was here when I was..put here. I never really had an interest with music before. Well, I do have an interest. But before my parents, you know, put me here, I wasn't really into music. And I was just wandering around the castle, and I found these GIGANTIC doors, obviously. And I entered, and well.. There was instruments all around the room. I had no idea who lived here before, so I am guessing they LOVED music.

"I started playing the piano, considering I never saw or touched a piano; you could say I was pretty bad. But I got the hang of it really fast. And it's sort of like the guitar. You just imagine the neck of the guitar on the piano. And you get it-"

"Woah, woah," I say stopping Austin. "Slow down buddy." Austin just laughs and sits on the piano bench. "So it's sort of like a library, but with music instruments?" I ask him sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighs and gets up and grabs one of the guitars against the wall.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I go to go get a guitar from the wall, and when I turn back around, I see Ally trying to hold in her tears. "Hey," I whisper. "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head softly, and answers with a slight crack in her voice, "No." She grabs something from her chest, and it looks like a compass.

"What's that?" I ask her and sit down next to her.

"Oh it's nothing," she says quickly and hides it behind her body.

"No, no, show me," I whisper and take it from her hands, and flip it around in my hands. "Why do you have a compass?"

"It's not an exciting story really. But if you want to know," Ally sighs. "We were going to get wood, you know. And my birthday is really soon; it's in 5 days. And for an early birthday present I guess, my father gave me this compass. For if I ever get lost," she explains and takes a big sigh, and keeping her tears in.

"Then why are you crying?" I ask her.

"It's just that.. This place. This place with so many instruments, it reminds me of my father and my store I work at. And I miss it a lot," she says finally letting the tears fall, and holding on to her compass tight.

"Come here," I say making her stand up, and wrap my around her. She seemed tense for a moment, not really seeming like I am the hug type. She realizes after a moment, that it's a hug, and wraps her arms around me. "If you really want to go home, I will let you go home."

Ally releases from the hug, and looks at me with a very serious face. "No."

"What?" I ask confused for a moment.

"I'm not leaving you," she smiles, wiping away her tears.

"That's great.." I stammer. "But why?"

"You don't seem to understand," Ally says sitting on the piano bench.

"I don't..?" I ask confused.

"Well Austin," she starts gracing her hands on the piano keys, and wiping some more tears away from her face. "You're not that bad of a guy. And you're lonely. And I'm not leaving you, because you don't deserve to be left alone. No one deserves that," she explains to me, and starts playing a catchy tune.

"But I don't get it," I begin with my confusion. "Any person that has come here, has always begged me to leave. Has never wanted to be near me. Has never felt sorry for me. But.. you actually like it here?"

"No," Ally says, confusing me even more. She starts to add some chords to the tune she started, and she invites me to sit next to her. "I never said I like it here. I never said I hated it; I never said I love it here. I said you're lonely, and you don't deserve to me. I also never said I wanted to be near you Austin."

"But do you like being near me?" I ask her.

"I don't know.." she mumbles, and continues her song, more and more difficult each time. "Why would you like to know?"

"I don't know!" I quickly shout. "I mean- I don't know. I just want to know."

"Well I guess I do. I know this boy named Dallas," Ally starts getting a little confused. "I'm suppose to marry him. And I don't want to. I'm just 15, I have a long way to go. And whenever I am around him, I get annoyed with him. But I don't know Austin," Ally sighs. "My stomach kind of flips inside out when we touch."

She faces me and stops playing the piano and looks at me straight in the eyes. "Does that make sense?"

I only plainly nod my head and 'accidentally' touch her hand, and she quickly pulls away. "Like that?" I ask staring at her hand.

"Like that," she breathes. "Can you write songs?" she quickly asks getting off the subject.

"No," I laugh. "My songs are trash. If you ever heard mine, you would go deaf for sure. How about you?"

"I do sometimes," Ally explains to me. "But they are normally trash," she takes a big sigh and turns back to the piano and plays the same tune again.

"Well what are you playing?" I ask her scooching a bit closer.

"Just some random tune I made up at Sonic Boom," she says with no further explanation. "I have words, but I don't think you would want to hear them."

"Please?" I ask her with my puppy dog eyes that I know that she can't even look past.

"Fine," she gives in. She takes one deep breath and pauses and doesn't begin.

"Come on you can do it!" I beg her holding on to her shoulder, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

"I have stage fright Austin."

"Fine," I pout. "You don't get dinner tonight."

"What?" Ally shrieks. "NO! That is SO unfair!"

"You get dinner if you play the piano and sing for me," I bribe.

"Fine.." she begins some chords on the piano and starts the song she made up. _"We are teenage hearts, forever young. We think we know it all but we don't, no we don't. And I heard you moved on, moved away, somewhere down the coast is what they say. I think that's great."_

"That's an amazing song Ally! No way on earth is it junk! Have you heard my songs? They are horrible, let's be honest here. I mean, what is this songs name anyway? Who is it about? Is it about-"

"Hold up-" Ally says shutting me up. "My song isn't done yet."

I nod my head and she continues. _"I, I am in love, so much in love; I am in love with you. You are afraid-you pushed me away, you are afraid you loved me too."_

"I can't think of anything past that," Ally sighs and drops her hands from the piano.

"Why don't I try?" I ask her, having no idea what I am getting my self into.

"You sure?" she asks me.

"I'm sure," I reply.

"Okay," she nods her head and begins to play the chords.

"Umm.. _We would write our names on everything, but we're not on the same page much these days, anyway-I wish it was yesterday so I could lock the gate. We'd say the things we never thought we'd say, and never let you get away."_

___"I, I am in love, so much in love; I am in love with you. You are afraid-you pushed me away, you are afraid you loved_ _me_," we say in unison with each other._  
_

"Now for the bridge," Ally says rubbing her hands together and cracking her knuckles. She's about to place her fingers on the keyboard, before I stop her.

"I know," I say and grab her hands. "I can make up the bridge."

"Alright," she says and begins to play again.

_"We said things we didn't mean-promises we couldn't keep. I know I meant it then, it's funny how things change, but you don't have to be afraid."_

___"I, I am in love, so much in love; I am in love with you. You are afraid-you pushed me away, you are afraid you loved me too.__ I am in love, so dang in love; I am in love with you. You are afraid-you pushed me away, you are afraid you loved me-we were teenage hearts, forever young," _we say together. **(1)**

I start to lean in, having no idea what I am doing, and Ally awkwardly backs away. "Uhmm.. I have to go.." she says quickly and leaves me alone staring at the piano.

**(A/N) Agh I know it's super duper short, sorry! I wanted to update it yesterday, but I was up late finishing the story, and so I updated it today! I didn't want you guys to wait any LONGER so that's why it is SHORTER! I will definitely try to make the next chapta longer! :D :D :D :D**

**1. Teenage Hearts by Allstar Weekend. All credit to them for the song.**

**Anyway, AUSTIN AND FLIPPING ALLY IS ON TODAY AND I AM FAREAKING GUYS WHAT WAT WAT WAT! HELP ME I AM IN NEED OF SOME SERIOUS LIKE MEDICINE OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I HAVE AUSTIN & ALLY FEVER. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, WHILE I AM TYPING THIS I AM TYPING THIS SO FLIPPING FAST LIKE WHAT SOMEONE GET ME A DOCTOR.**

**Does anybody else have gator fever? (That's Austin & Ally fever)**

**ALSO THE FOSATS IS ON TOMORROW *DANCING WITH JOY* AND A&A IS ON TODAY! *CRYING A LOT***


	7. Beauty & The Austin, chapter VII

**Austin's POV**

"Sorry about yesterday.." I murmur while looking at the floor.

"It's okay, really," Ally whispers while flipping a pancake for breakfast.

"It was really foolish of me, and I had no idea what I was doing. I think all this loneliness is getting to brain, so sorry for trying to kiss you."

"I already said it's okay Austin. Now go sit down before I smack you in the face with a pancake," Ally says barely over a whisper.

I only obey her, trying not to get her even more pissed than before. I sit down on a chair by the table and take a big sigh. I fumble for a minute until I collapse and put my head in my hands. "What have I done?" I ask myself foolishly.

Let's be honest here. I know I'm lonely, but that's not the reason why I tried to kiss Ally. I may not have accepted at the time, but I'm pretty sure I have feelings for Ally. I'm not sure if that's a good thing-or a bad thing. Either way, I can't control it, and my heart just turned inside-out and I leaned in to kiss her. It's a one-sided crush for sure, I know that. If she even liked me, she would have said so or she would've kissed me.

I even showed her my music gallery JUST to impress her. I never did that to Brittanie. Never once, and I thought I loved Brittanie. But if I really do love Ally, and in just 4 days is her birthday.. What if that prophecy is true? Or whatever the crap it is. What if I kiss her on her birthday, she will awaken me or something? What if that's not a good thing, what if it's a bad thing?

What if I don't actually like her? What if she will never like me back? What if she is not my true love? What if I am over thinking everything?

What if she loves me back?

x

"The pancakes are ready!" Ally shouts while entering the dining hall. I don't move from my spot, my head in my hands, taking deep breaths. She sets the pancakes down on the table. "I said they're ready."

I still don't move. "Austin, are you okay?" she asks me. I shoot my head up, wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine."

She nods her head and sit's next to me. "Did you know," she says taking a bite of her pancake. "that I'm fine is the most common lie ever told?" she asks me.

"No, I did not know that," I reply simply and take a pancake next to her.

"Are you by chance telling that lie?" she asks me, and stops eating her pancake.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know.." she mumbles uselessly. "Maybe it's because _beasts _don't cry."

"You know what Ally?" I ask her.

"What?"

"It hurts when you call me a beast. Because I am a human being, and I have feelings too that I can control. I am not some gigantic beast that kills off everything I see. I care about people," I reply quickly.

"I'm sorry Austin," Ally says sincerely. "But if you want to tell my anything, just come and talk to me. I won't judge you."

I take a deep breath, and I am probably about to regret what I am going to say. "I have fears too ya' know."

"Like what?" she questions me, disbelieving.

I avoid making eye contact with her. "Like losing you."

"What?" Ally's voice cracks.

"I think I said too much," I whisper and get up to leave.

"Austin," Ally says trying to stop me. I don't listen to her and keep walking down a hall-having now idea where I am going. "Austin!" Ally try's again. "AUSTIN!"

"WHAT?" I yell at her, and snap towards her.

"Is that what you really think of me?" she asks me, while at the same time, trying to keep me calm.

"Look, I'm sorry. I am just really out of control these past few days, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. And I just have felt really lonely, and you are the only person who isn't frightened of me. You actually stayed with me, when I offered you to go home. And I just need some rest."

"Okay," Ally sighs. "Go and get some rest."

"Alright," I say and start to go to my bedroom.

"Wait Austin!" Ally says running to me. I turn around, but before I can say anything, she wraps her arms around me. "Thank you Austin, you're a really sweet guy."

x

Maybe I do need some rest. Maybe it's just my head messing with me, and I haven't gotten a good night's sleep lately.

Maybe I don't need any rest, maybe it's just that I am girl crazy for Ally and I don't know what to do because I am a flipping beast in a flipping prophecy that I have no control over and I don't know how to react in these situations.

I don't want to like Ally; I really don't. But it's just that angel smile, and the way she laughs. And it seems like I have known her for years and years, like I can talk to her about everything. It's also where when we touched hands at the piano, my stomach did an ariel and died.

I love how she's so gentle to me, when she hugs me or when she is trying to fix my wounds. I love how she trusts me, like when the wolfs were attacking, and she called for me. Yes, I was the only one around, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't trust me. She trusts me by telling me her secrets. Like with her dad. Ally, she stayed with me. I even offered her to go back home with her father, her family and friends. That guy named Dallas, but she stayed. She stayed because I was a lonely beast that didn't know how to do anything. She stayed to keep me company and to be nice.

She stayed for me.

**Ally's POV**

Maybe he just needs some rest right now, he's a little over his head right now.

He's a sweet guy really. Not something you would expect from a beast. Of course though, he isn't really a beast. He is a physical human being, he has feelings and is just a someone lonely that has been labeled as a beast.

Everyone's labeled in society. Like me, I am considered the dorky weird nerd with that is obsessed with my diary.

My only friend, Trish, she is labeled lazy. I mean, she obviously is.

There is this guy named Dez, he's a goofball. Society is correct about that one.

And Dallas, he is labeled "hot." No, no. Society is totally wrong about that one. He could be more attractive if it was coming from me. He could have blonde sandy hair, hazel eyes, be more buff, if he smelled like a summer breeze, wasn't so clingy, was a beast, or his name was Austin.

What? I don't like Austin. He's just another guy.. Another guy that trapped me in a freakish castle and is keeping me as his prisoner. He's okay I guess. He hides a lot of things, but I'm not getting into his business anytime soon. He's a little cute, maybe. He seems to be really connected towards me and acts a little weird.

We seem to have known each other for years. It's like we have a connection through music. He's nice enough, he acts like he cares. Sometimes too much. And sometimes, I find him staring at me. And other times where he is staring at me and biting his lip. Or whenever I give him a hug, afterwards, he has a big smile plastered on his face.

What if the prophecy is true, and I will awaken Austin? What if he likes me? What if I awaken him by true loves kiss? What if I don't love him? What if the prophecy is fake?

What if I love him?

I honestly don't know why I said I would stay with him. My brain was telling me that it would be wrong to go, that he's lonely-and all he wants is some company. My heart was telling me something different; it told me that you want to stay. Not because he's lonely, because he's nice. Or because he's attractive, and sweet, and cares about people. My heart told me that I liked him, but my brain told me I don't.

But let's be honest here, I stayed for me.

x

"Hey," Austin says sheepishly to me.

"Hi," I smile, and sit down on the couch in his living room.

"You're right," Austin explains. "I just needed a nap. I don't know what was going through my head at the time."

"Cool," I say awkwardly.

"Do you.. maybe want to watch a movie?" he asks me fiddling with his hands.

"Sure.." I stammer. We stand there awkwardly for a second. "Umm.. what movie?" I ask him.

"I was thinking maybe the Notebook?" **(1)**

I laugh. "A chick flick? Austin, out of everything, you want to watch a chick flick?"

"Yeah," he stumbles for words. "Who doesn't like chick flicks? So much romance, so much love."

"Okay," I laugh again. He turns on the Notebook.

Him saying "Awww!" every so often. Sometimes, tears would fall from his eyes. Sometimes is a lie-tears would always fall from his eyes.

"You really like this movie don't you?" I ask, trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's my FAVORITE movie." I laugh. "What?"

"Nothing," I stumble. "You're just cute when you cry."

"You-you think I'm cute?" Austin asks, his cheeks filling with red.

"Well yeah, aren't all boys cute when they cry?" I ask him.

"Oh sure.." he stammers. "Do you want dinner?" he quickly changes the subject. I nod my head. "What do you want?"

I think about it for a moment. "P-"

"PANCAKES?" Austin screeches jumping up.

"No!" I shout. "I want pickles!"

"Eww.. Pickles?" he questions me.

"YES! Now go make them for me, pronto!" Austin obeys me quickly, and a few minutes later, he comes out with a jar of pickles.

"For my lady," he says formally. He sits down next to me. "Tell me honestly, do you like being here?"

"I-"

**Unknown POV 1 **

"Help! Help! I need your help!" I hear an old man yell running in here at top speed.

"What do you want old man? As you can see, I'm plenty busy," I reply to that old boy.

"I am not an old man. And you can call me by my proper name! It's Lester Dawson."

"For all I care," I shoo him. "Old man, Lester Dawson, all the same. What do you want? I'm not interested, if you would like to know."

"The prophecy," the old man breathes. "Is coming true."

"And why would I care?" I ask him with no interest.

"The beast.. He-"

"Look," I interrupt him. "If I had a nice cell in my body, I could care. But I don't. So our business is done." I try to shoo him away.

He won't stop. "He took my daughter! The beast took my daughter!" I hear that old man shout at me. "We have to get her back!"

"Ahh.." I mumble. "I honestly don't care."

"Don't you care?" the old man asks me. "The prophecy is coming true! My daughter Allison Dawson, her birthday is soon! She is going to awaken the beast!"

"Let her awaken the beast for all I care," I yell back at him. "It's some stupid prophecy, that is fake! Nothing could make me believe you!"

"At least let me explain!"

"Fine," I spit. "But you have to make me believe you in one word. Only one word. Do you understand?" I ask the old man.

"Y-"

"One word. Answer me now."

The old man takes one deep breath. "Penny."

My eyes go wide. "P..Penny Dawson?"

A girl comes in, and I can easily recognize her. "Penny Dawson," she repeats me. "And I am here to retrieve my daughter."

**Unknown POV 2 (2)**

"WHERE IS YOUR DAUGHTER?" I ask Lester Dawson, trying to breath deeply.

He doesn't reply. I try again. "WHERE IS YOUR FLIPPING DAUGHTER?" He still doesn't reply. "What have you done?" I mumble.

"Look," he finally talks up. "I thought we got past our differences."

"Oh no we didn't," I defend myself. "I will always hate you, and I always have and that's not going to change."

"It's none of your business where my child went," Lester mumbles and try's to escape.

"It certainly is!" I say and makes sure he doesn't escape my grip. "This town depends on making sure she doesn't awaken the beast."

"Yes, but she is my daughter, and you are not going to find her. I'm certain she is safe where she is, and that's all that matters to me."

"All to you," I counter. "But none to this town. You find your daughter, and make sure she doesn't kiss that beast!"

"No," Lester says plainly and try's to escape my grip again.

"What was that?" I ask him, holding onto his grip a little bit tighter.

"I said no," he reply's.

"You are going to regret saying that!" I yell.

"LET. GO. OF. MY. HUSBAND!"

**(A/N) OHHH! 3 cliffy's! So guys, I officially got 100 reviews in 6 chapters on 1:00! Isn't that weird?**

**Anyway, I really liked this chapter, because I WANTED AND NEEDED to make it longer for you guys. I know it's not the longest, but I tried lol.**

**Anyway, Future Sounds and Festival Songs was AMAZING! It's my new favorite season 2 episode! What's your favorite season 2, and season 1 episode? My favorite season 1 is Successes and Setbacks, and my season 2 USED to be Magazines and Made-Up-Stuff!**

**(1) The movie the Notebook, not mine.**

**(2) There were 2 different unknown point of views, they weren't the same people. I think one of the POV, you have met, and one you haven't. One is also a girl, and one is a boy. They are both from Sonic Boom (the town). So figure out who they are! Yay!**

**Review! 10+ reviews for a new chapter!**

**PS: I was trying to get on the computer to update my fanfic and my little brother wouldn't get off. So he finally got off, and this is literally what he said, "More people like Minecraft then they like stories." Can someone please tell him that is the worst lie in human history?**


	8. Beauty & The Austin, chapter VIII

**Ally's POV**

"Tell me honestly, do you like being here?"

"I-I.. Well I don't know," I reply honestly. "Let's be honest here though, these are not the worst accommodations for someone who kidnapped me."

"Hey!" Austin protests. "I did NOT kidnap you; you gladly gave up yourself so your father wouldn't stay with me. That is NOT kidnapping."

"Same thing," I laugh. "You know what," I say after finishing the pickle jar. "I think I better go to bed. It's getting kind of late. Would you mind?"

"Umm.. no! I wouldn't mind at all. I better get myself to bed also. Quite exhausted from shedding all those tears while watching the Notebook."

"Alright, you go tell yourself that," I pat him on the back. "I better get going."

"Yeah," Austin nods his head. "Wait!" he says before I leave him.

"What?"

"Don't I deserve a hug? I'm still VERY emotional after that movie."

I laugh. "Sure Austin." I go up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He takes a deep breath, and I can feel him smile. "I really have to go now."

"Just a little bit longer?" he asks me, still holding me tight.

"You can hug me all you want tomorrow. But at least let me rest," I mumble.

"Fine," he murmurs, and let's go of me. I walk away and I swear he said something under his breath. All I heard was, "You're *something* when you walk."

I go in the room Austin arranged me, and flop down on my bed.

Why if someone kidnapped me, why do I enjoy his castle? Why do enjoy his company? Why do I love his smile? Why do I love the way he pouts, or the way he smells like a fresh summer breeze?

But the real question is, why if he's a beast, why am I slowly starting to fall in love with him?

x

"Hey Austin," I say stepping out of the shower. "Thanks for letting me shower, I really needed one."

"No problem. Guess what?" Austin says suddenly.

"What?" I laugh at how his eyes grow big, and a huge smile is plastered all along his face.

"Guess who's birthday is in 3 days?" he asks me.

"I don't know.." I say sarcastically. "Mine?"

"Oh my gosh!" he screeches. "How did you know?"

"Just instinct. So.. are you making anything for my birthday?" I ask him, sitting on the dining room table.

"Of course, if I didn't, that would be considered _rude. _Well of course, if you even stay for 3 more days. You do know, you can go whenever you want."

"I'm not leaving Austin!" I can see his eyes light up. "I'd rather spend my birthday here than with Dallas. Oh by the way, isn't it also considered rude that you kidnapped me?"

"Of course not!" Austin protests, and I laugh again. "I obviously didn't kidnap you, I teen napped you."

"What?" my voice squeaks.

"I said," Austin repeats himself. "I obviously didn't kidnap you, I teen napped you."

"So, by your words, if you took my father, you would be adult napping?"

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?" he asks me.

"Do you know how wrong teen napped sounds?" I ask him.

"Good point." I laugh again.

"So what are you making for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," he states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Again?" I complain. "Aren't you the least bit sick of them?"

"Who get's sick of pancakes?"

"Me!" I raise my hand.

"Fine, fine," he mumbles. "I guess I will make waffles."

"Thank you," I sigh. "Hold up! Pancakes and waffles are basically the same thing!"

"You told me to make something different," Austin says and lifts his hands out of the now waffle batter. On 'accident' of course, the batter hits me right in the face. "Sorry!" Austin gapes.

"You better be sorry," I growl at him. I grab some of the pancake better and wipe it all over his face.

"You really want to go that far?" I nod my head and giggle. "Well this means.." Austin pause's dramatically. "WAR!" Austin picks up the bowl which holds the batter in it.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell at him as he's about to tip the batter on me. But of course, he does. "AUSTIN!" I yell at him.

"I told you!" Austin laughs. "This is war!" I go into the kitchen and grab anything I can see, bananas-old and rotten of course. Some caramel, and to top it off, sprinkles. I start to chase Austin around, and finally get near him enough to throw caramel at him. "ALLY!"

"You told me! This is war!" I repeat what he said.

"You've got that right.." he mumbles. He grabs my waist from behind, for an extra kick, and that took my by surprise.

"AHH!" I shriek. "AUSTIN!" I yell at him. He only ignores me. He grabs the sprinkles from my hand, and tops me off with sprinkles on my head. "So much for the shower."

He laughs again. "You look delicious."

"What?" I ask him, him still holding onto my waist.

"I mean, you look delicious because your covered pancake batter, and caramel and sprinkles," he replaces quickly.

"Oh.. right." I was kind of hoping he meant the other way, even if it mean it disturbingly. "I better go take ANOTHER shower," I say and emphasize another. Austin looks guilty. "It's okay, it's no big deal."

"Sorry, even though it was kind of funny."

"Austin!" I yell at him, and punch his arm. He laughs. "It's okay." Austin nods. I give him a small hug. Before we release, Austin kisses me on the cheek. I let go, and feel the tingling feeling in my cheek."Umm.." I squeak. Austin only laughs, and he walks away to go take a shower somewhere else.

Did Austin Moon really just kiss me on the cheek?

And if he did, why did I like it?

x

"Do you have any other places you want to show me?" I ask Austin coming out of the bathroom, and putting my hair in a ponytail.

"You know," Austin says coming up behind me, and grabbing my waist. "I haven't shown you the library."

"Austin!" I shout at him, even though I don't mind. He only chooses to ignore, and has his arms wrapped around me from the backside. "You're library?" I ask him. I'm a nerd, I guess you could say. I am a total bookworm. My favorites would HAVE to be classics like _Pride and Prejudice._ **(1)**

"Yeah, wasn't I telling you the other day that I have a library when I showed you my music gallery?"

"Oh yes," I remember. "You told me something like, 'It's so fast and so huge.'" Austin nods his head. "So are you going to show me?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah.." Austin says nervously. He let's go of me and grabs my hand. I look at him a little weird and he laughs. "Just go along with it." I decide to nod my head, and he drags me along his castle until we finally reach a door, that has a faded _library _sign. "Ready?" he asks me/

I laugh. "I'm ready." He opens the door, and I gasp. "How in the heck? How'd you know? How the-What?" I ask myself, more than him.

"You like?"

"I.. I love!" I shout at run down the steps. I look around, and I can't believe how many books there are. There are at least 50 book shelves, each spreading out to 20 feet. Everyone of them reaching to the ceiling. Every single one of them is filled to the max, and some books are scattered across the floor. "How on earth did you get this many books?"

"I don't know.. When I'm not lonely or bored or playing music, I read books. It was obviously here before I came, it doesn't have any recent more or less, the most recent book is from 2003."

"That is recent Austin," I laugh. "So your telling me you have some of the Harry Potter books here?" **(2) **

"Yeah, there are like 5 books. Who do you think lived here before me?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "Must be someone who loved music and books, who had enough food for a living. Because Austin, honestly, I know that weird room doesn't give you whatever you want." Austin gives me a shy smile.

"Sounds like you."

"Haha, it doesn't. Yeah, I may be a nerd and I like music, but that doesn't mean I have enough food to sustain me for my whole life. Besides, I would know if I lived here before."

"You know, when I first moved in here, I saw a room that was decorated, and had the name "Allison" across it," Austin states.

"Really?" I ask with interest.

"Really," he promises. My eyes grow wide. "You want to see it?"

"I obviously do!"

"Well come on!" Austin shouts and grabs my hand. I can feel my hand shake, and butterflies starting to form in my stomach. I can tell Austin feels it too, because of the look on his face. He try's to ignore it. We leave the library and he goes up some stairs.

"I have to say though, this place does look quite familiar," I note while he's taking me along a hall. Austin smirks at me. We finally stop at a door, a door that seems like I have seen it before. But I can't have, I haven't even been upstairs here before. Austin opens the door and I gasp.

It's my old room. **(3)**

**Unknown**** POV 1**

"LET. GO. OF. MY. HUSBAND!" I hear a familiar voice shout at me.

"How on earth did you get out?" I hear Lester question himself, more than Penny Dawson.

"That doesn't matter right now Lester," Penny promises. "I'm here to retrieve you and make sure you don't get hurt."

"And Penny, what are you going to do?" I ask her.

"Anything to protect my family, even if it means to hurt a girl."

I quickly let go of Lester, and he gasps for air. "You didn't need to do that. I could have protected myself."

"Come on," Penny says and leads her husband somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"First we are going to talk to.." she says, and I know what she's talking about. "Second, we are going to our old house to retrieve our daughter."

"But-"

"OH and Amelia," Penny stops me. "Don't you dare ever talk to my daughter again. Or it will be the last thing you do!" **(4)**

**Unknown POV 2**

"Penny Dawson," she repeats me. "And I am here to retrieve my daughter."

I stare at her wide-eyed. "How did you..get out?"

"Off the point," the woman shakes me off. "The point is, my daughter visited me a week before her birthday. That part of the prophecy came true. And if she is at the beasts castle, then the other part of the prophecy is going to come true. Unless..."

"Unless what?" I ask Penny.

"Unless we stop it, and kill the beast."

"Like that's going to work."

"Do we have any other choice?" she asks me.

"Umm no.." I stare down at the ground.

"And you better listen to me," Penny states. "Because Mike, I'm the one that assaulted you." **(5)**

**(A/N) AGH this is totally my favorite chapter so far because of the twists! Who was surprised by the twists, I know I was! (Even though I wrote this story.)**

**1) Pride and Prejudice is a book and it's not mine, I forgot who wrote it.**

**2)Harry Potter, obviously by JK Rowling!**

**3)OHHHHHHH! Is the castle where Ally used to live?!**

**4)So the person that was talking to Lester, and said they hated each-other was Amelia!**

**5)Guys! This is my favorite twist by far! The man Penny assaulted (he's the person who tried to kill Ally) was MIKE MOON! It will explain in the next chapters WHY Mike Moon did that. :):):) Also, guess in the reviews below, and I will say if you're correct!**

**Also, I'm updating Maybe It's Not Your Typical Love Story later in the week because I have to type it lol.**

**REVIEW! Get this chapter to 10+ reviews for a new chapter!**


	9. Beauty & The Austin, chapter IX

**A/N, this is a flashback chapter. I'm going to try to explain everything through flashbacks. ENJOY!**

**Ally's POV**

"This can't be," I stammer, disbelieving what's right in front of me. "I never even remember this castle.. It seems even just barely familiar."

"Hold on Ally," Austin says holding me down with my shoulders. "Do you think you used to live here?"

"I don't know.." I reply honestly. "My father, he could have told me that we used to live here. We were coming here, because of my shin, and my father didn't even seem the least bit surprised! He didn't say a word!" I say sitting down on the rug.

"I don't know Ally," Austin sighs. "If you say this place seems a little familiar, I'm betting this is the place where you used to live."

I sigh. "Basically the last memory I have of my old house was in this room. After that, all I remember was packing up. I was four after all, it was basically all a blur."

"Well what was your last memory?"

_FLASHBACK_

I hear a ring at the doorbell. Is it Amelia? I run own the stairs and shout behind me, "DADDY! I GOT THE DOOR!" I can hear my daddy wake up, and he gasps.

"Uhh, sweetheart, I have got this!" he says quickly, and throws the sheets off.

"Lester.." I hear mommy mumble.

But I'm already almost at the door. The doorbell rings again. I open the door, expecting to see Amelia. I can hear daddy running down the stairs. But it's not Amelia, it's and old man with small eyes. He looks like he's wearing plaid or something, I don't know. I'm 4, I can't tell colors. "Hello." The guy grabs my hand and yanks me out of my house.

"DADDY!" I scream, before he cups his hand over my mouth. But my daddy already burst open the door, and grabbed my hand and yanked me towards him.

'Don't. Touch. My. Daughter." Daddy picks me up and places me on his shoulders. "Mike."

X

I was about to knock on mommy and daddy's door, but I heard some talking. So I decided to listen. "Mike came over today," daddy explains to mommy.

"Why does he keep trying to kill our daughter?" mommy asks.

"He thinks, since his son is in the prophecy, that killing Ally will be the only way to stop this stupid prophecy. He doesn't want anything to hurt his son. I hear that if that doesn't work, he is going to try to leave his son, Austin, in some place so no one will ever find him. Some place, that no one will ever expect."

"Of course," mommy sighs. "He does know that that will make the prophecy even become more likely to come true. If his son Austin really is the beast, of course when Ally finds him, he will be the equivalent to a beast."

"Right. Speaking of people I dislike, I figured out yesterday something about Amelia."

"That nice old lady? That brings Ally cookies?" mommy asks daddy.

"Yeah her. I figured out that she puts poison in the cookies to try to kill her. That's why Ally gets sick often. How disgusting is that!"

"I thought we got past our differences. I married you, but why should she care?"

"Well ummm.. I never told you this Penny. But Amelia and I have a past."

"Like what?" mommy questions daddy.

"She's my.. umm.. mother."

X

"Mommy?" I ask my mommy, sitting on her petite lap. "When will I find someone that I love?"

"Oh dear Ally," Penny, my mother, chuckles. "It will be a long while dear. You're only four."

"But I want a love like you and Daddy! How old were you when you fell in love with daddy?" I ask her with my squeamish voice filling up my small bedroom.

"Oh it happened a long time ago Allison," mommy smiles with remembrance. "I was only 16. Just 12 more years for you," she says booping my nose, and wiping away the hair in my face.

"I-" I was about to say, 'Who do you think will my love be?' But I was rudely interrupted.

"OPEN UP THE DOOR!" an unfamiliar voice rings through the room.

"Mommy!" I screech with fear. "They're back! They're going to take me away!"

"Of course not sweetheart," mother says, her eyes filling with fear. "Mommy has got to take care of some business. Daddy will keep you safe. But don't worry, they will not take you away."

Mommy set me down on the ground and kissed her forehead before leaving her room.

That's the last time I saw mommy.

X

I waited awhile until I finally stepped out into the hall.

"Get in here Ally!" my daddy tried to stay quiet. He grabbed my tiny hand, and dragged me along the long hallways, and past my old room. We finally make it to my fathers room, and we barge in. "Stay quiet."

I would've rolled my eyes, but since this was such a serious situation, I stayed quiet, and crawled across the room. After a moment, I whisper, "Daddy, what's happening? Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's got.." daddy gulps. "A business trip. She won't be coming back anytime soon."

I nod my head, and sit upright with my knee's tucked in and my hands around them. I lean my head on my daddy's shoulders and fall asleep.

X  
I instantly wake when I hear a muffled scream by the same voice of the man that tells me to open up my door. "Daddy?" I squeak.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" I hear my mommy yell, and a stumble. More people start to enter my house and I can hear stomps at my bedroom door.

"What's happening?" I ask him, tears filling my eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart," he reassures me.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" I hear a woman yell. I think it's the nice old lady named Amelia that always brings me cookies. "CHECK THE FATHERS ROOM!"

My daddy gulps, and he holds my hand and take me into the closet. He squeezes his eyes shut. His breath hitches when he hears the door bang open, and loud stomping coming from within. I try to keep my breathing steady. I hear some fumbles, and I can hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the closet.

They open the closet door, and a woman eyes us. She nods her head and I can see daddy eyes go wide. The girl ignores him and shuts the closet doors. "They aren't in here!" I can hear that woman shout. My daddy let's out a big sigh of relief.

I hear an older man scream. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" I hear mommy shout. I bite my lip, trying to keep calm, but I fail. Tears spill out of my eyes. "Daddy?" I squeak, my tiny hands trembling. "What's happening?"

He doesn't say anything, and picks me up and places me on his lap. He uses his hands to cover my ears, and takes a deep sigh. He kisses my forehead, and breathes deeply. I can hear a muffled, "It's okay."

X

I woke up at dawn. My father grabbed my trembling hand, and we led out into the halls. I looked down and I saw pools of some red sticky substance. "Daddy? What's that?" I ask him, it looks like it's something that comes from my arm when I fall.

"Uh, don't touch that sweetheart." He starts to speedup, trying to avoid anything that is red. "Okay, love," my dad squats down to my size. "We are moving!"

"Why?" I whine. "I love it in our town, Amelia is so nice to me. I love her cookies!"

"You're right," my father grits his teeth. "Amelia is mighty fine. But we have more concerning problems then not getting cookies everyday." I decide to ask him anymore questions. I nod, and I look up at my bedroom door. It has a brand new wood **Ally **sign hanging on the door. We go inside, and I can already see boxes packed. "Let's begin with your room."

X

I look out of my daddy's truck, while he's backing away from our house. I look at our house, and it looks more like a castle. We had a music gallery and a library, a big big one. I sigh and put my hand on my cheek. "Daddy, where are we going?"

"Some where better," is all he says.

_THREE YEARS LATER_

I'm seven now. I lean against the practice room door, taking a deep sigh. My new and improved song of the butterfly song is going well. I listen for a moment, and I start hearing shouting. "LEAVE ME ALONE MOTHER!" I hear my dad shout. I can hear someone talk and my dad talks again. "YOU BROUGHT MIKE?"

"Of course!" I hear an old woman cackle.

"Oh so you hid your son in our house?" I hear my dad shout after a couple of minutes. "Give me back that picture!"

"Sure," I hear another man mumble. "And to keep him safe from bastards like your daughter."

"Look," I hear dad whisper shout. "My daughter is upstairs, and I bet over anything she is listening to this." I get decide to get up from my spot and I open the practice room door and stumble down the stairs. "Ally!" my dad says surprised.

"Hi daddy," I smile, and look up to the old woman and middle aged man. "Nice to meet you two," I say and take out my hand. The old woman is hesitant and bites her old wrinkled lip. "Don't worry, I don't bite," I promise sarcastically.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." She takes out her hand and shakes my hand reluctantly.

I put out my hand for the middle aged man. He agrees to shake mine with ease. "I'm Mike. Mike Moon, pleasure to meet you Allison."

"Allison?" I ask him. "I prefer the name Ally if that's okay."

"Uh yeah. Ally, why don't you go up to the practice room and finish that song! Or do some work, I'm sure Mrs. Butler is very hard on you second graders."

"Sure, but I have a question for Mr. Moon," I smile.

"Umm Ally-"

"No, no," Mr. Moon says. "I insist. I'll answer anything."

"Of course," I smirk. "Why did you call me a bastard?"

"Umm.." Mr. Moon says, and almost looks nervous. "I didn't say that, I said A star! You are an amazing student! Which you should get a star, speaking of which, I should get going. Go and convince your father to get a star after you. Bye. It was a pleasure meeting Allis-Ally here." He quickly leaves, and on the way out drags Amelia along.

"Pleasure," my father says through gritted teeth, his fisted hands downs by his side. "Come on Ally," he mumbles. "Let's go up to the practice room." I look over at the counter and see a picture of my mother.

_6 YEARS LATER_

***IN SCHOOL***

"Something around 14 years ago, there was a prophecy in an old town named, _Sonic Boom,_" the teacher explains. "Write this down kids. This _actually_ happened!" she screeches excited and continues her lesson. Everyone seemed to be more interested in this lesson than normal. Once the teacher said, "Allison Dawson," and "Austin Moon," she eyed me suspiciously.

If it was any one else, like those popular girls named Kira & Cassidy, everyone would have turned around in amazement. But since it was a name that seemed to be mine for a change, no one even bothered to look. Considering I'm a nobody, and no one knows I'm there, other than the fact I answer every question with such ease compared to everyone else.

I looked around as my name was mentioned, not even knowing why it was. I'm not part of some stupid prophecy. Must be another Allison Dawson. Everyone kept there heads forwards, listening intently but one person.

Trish De La Rosa. She looked at me weird for a moment, but then it turned into an automatic smile, and she turned back forward and listened to the rest of some stupid prophecy.

X

"Hey!" Trish calls after me after class is over.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"We're gonna be bestfriends. There is no backing out of it. Considering you have no actual friends."

Woah, she was straight forward. I nod my head slowly. "Alright?"

"Okay cool," she says. "Let's begin with this prophecy.."

"I don't believe in some stupid prophecy."

_ONE YEAR LATER_

"Hey remember last year when you were 13 when Mrs. Buckham was telling us about that stupid prophecy?" Trish asks me, on top of her bed eating strawberry's.

"Oh yeah," I chuckle. "I was in it! That was SICK!"

"Oh yeah, and something about that guy named Austin Moon?" Trish asked me.

"Yeah! I wonder if the prophecy was actually true, if he was HOT. What if has abs?" I ask her and Trish starts cracking up.

"I wish! He is probably some tech geek or whatever. Him being awakened was like him returning from his 'slumbering sleep in 101WIZARD!'" **(1) **Trish laughs again.

"I doubt that!" I laugh again.

_END OF FLASHBACKS._

"Austin I-" I barely choke out.

"Maybe we should just go to bed."

"Good idea," I breathe and look around the almost empty room. He grabs my waist and envelopes me into a hug. We release and he grabs my hand. We open the door and I look at the faded _Ally _sign on it.

"Do you.. want to sleep with me tonight?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I sigh, tears threatening to fall. He leads me down some familiar halls, and to a _too _familiar room. He opens the door, and I am not able to take in what I see. "Daddy's room." I break down automatically, and I am a messed up heap on the floor.

Austin doesn't say a word, and only picks me up. He lays me down in the old bed, and lies down next to me. He places the cover over me, and wraps his arms around my waist. He rubs my back softly. "It's okay."

X  
I get up, to see Austin isn't there anymore. I stumble down the stairs to see Austin making breakfast, of course it's pancakes. "Austin, I think I want to go home," I mumble.

**(A/N) I will leave you at this cliff hanger because I feel like it. #YAYAYA! Lot's of twists and turns in the chapter! I tried to explain it better lol. SORRY.**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I had really bad writers block for like 3 days (I know that's not long sorry) and I hated writing for a moment oh well lol. But I PUSHED THROUGH! I'm going to try to update on Sunday, but if I can't it will have to be a Friday, because I am going somewhere on Monday. So yay!**

**(1) parody of Wizard101. Actually love that game um what.**

**REVIEW! :):) 15+ reviews for a new chapter!**


	10. Beauty & The Austin, chapter X

**Austin's POV**

"Austin, I think I want to go home," Ally mumbles.

I laugh sarcastically. "That's not funny Ally."

"Austin," Ally takes a deep breath. "That wasn't suppose to be funny. I'm being serious, I really want to go home."

I stop for a moment and drop my pancake on the floor. "Ally-"

She breaths. "It's not you."

I bite my lip. "Your birthday is tomorrow you know?"

She swallows. "I know."

My eyes start to go blurry with tears, and I grab her waist and wrap her around me. She is hesitant for a moment, but almost instantly wraps her arms around me. I start wiping tears from my eyes, refusing to cry. I sigh, still enveloped in a hug and say, "Happy birthday Allison."

I can feel her smile, and she pulls my closer. I can feel tear stains on my shirt, but I don't care. "Thank you," her voice cracks, and she let's go of my neck. She wipes some tears, and I look into her eyes. Even though they are bloodshot, they are still perfect chocolate.

I hesitate before I ask this question, "If it's not me, what is it?"

She smiles, and gives me a big breath. "It's me." I looked confused, and before I say anything she continues. "I miss my dad Austin, I miss him so much. I also miss my mom, and she's in jail because of me. I want to tell them that I didn't kiss you, and all this prophecy stuff is fake, it would be the least I could do for her. Just.." she bites her lip fighting back tears. "Remember me okay? Remember me well?"

I smile down at her, and envelop her in another hug. "I wouldn't forget you for the world." Before she says anything, I continue this time. "And I know, I can't give you anything great for your birthday. So the only gift I can give you is all you want. And if you want to go home, you can."

She let's go of me, and she looks at my face. I don't think about what I'm about to do, I just do it. I lean down and kiss the top of her head. I stop myself, and look down at her and I can see her smile. "Bye," she whispers, and rubs her arm awkwardly.

"If you ever want to come back, you know where to find me," I murmur, but she catches it. she only nods her head in response. "Bye." She nods her head again, and puts her hair up, grabbing her bag, and goes to the front door. Her hand is on the handle, and she looks back at me, and I can see tears brimming her eyes. She smiles, and wipes the tears away, and opens the door and walks out reluctantly and closes the door behind her.

I can catch a faded, "Here goes nothing."

x

I only stare at the door for the next hour, refusing to move, refusing to eat. When I finally realize that I am staring at a door that Ally won't be coming back through, I tear my eyes away from it. I grab the dirty pancake off the floor and through it in the trash. I would've normally eaten that, but I'm in no normal state. I get myself some water and go up the stairs slowly.

I look back at the old musty door which Ally left through. Tears begin to flood through my eyes, and I start to run up the stairs.

I just let her leave! Why did I do that? She's an amazing person, and she knows that. She has been an amazing person to keep me company, and I hope she knows that. But not only that, she doesn't feel JUST like company, she feels like I need her there._  
_

I don't want her there, I NEED her there.

And I know, that may seem cheesy_—_and it is! But honestly, I have never felt more pulled or more connected to a person more. And if she is just leaving, what am I suppose to do now? Mope?

Yes, I'm going to mope. Because it's the only thing I can do now, and the reason is.. It's because I love her. I'm not using it like all those stupid jerks do to get in their pants.

I am honestly in love with Allison Dawson, and now I don't have her.

x

I go to bed, and when I wake up, something finally hits me.

_It's Ally's birthday. _And I'm just sitting here, staring down at my thumbs. Today was going to be the day I was supposed to kiss her, but she left me.

I hear the doorbell ring, and my mind instantly shoots back reality. What if it's Ally? I throw the sheets behind me and run down the stairs and place my hand on the doorknob. I take a deep breath, and get ready for what's about to happen.

I open the door with a hug smile on my face, but it falter once I see a boy about my age. He has brown hair with brown eyes, and honestly looks like I turtle. "Hey," he says. "My name is Dallas, and I believe we have some business to discuss."

**Ally's POV**

I reluctantly put my hand on the handle, and look back at Austin, which he has a sad smile on his face. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes, but I refuse. I smile, wiping away the tears from the bottom of my eye, and open the door to leave Austin alone. Forever. I close the door softly, and woke away slowly, every so often looking at the door behind me.

"Here goes nothing," I say, loud enough for Austin to hear.

I walk quiet enough so no one will hear me, all you can hear is some muffled _cracks _and _creaks_.

I finally enter my house, I don't even bother to look at the sticky note on the fridge. I take a big inward sigh, and collapse on the couch. I release my breath, and almost instantly start balling. After what seems like forever, I feel a little better, and get up from my spot on the couch and glance at the clock. 5:44 PM.

I decide to go on the computer, wiping away my tears in the process. I subconsciously type Austin Moon into Google. I finally realize what I am doing once I press search. But I don't even get out of that tab. But instead, I search through all the I click on everything I see. Nothing pops up to familiar, but one tab I can see that says, _Austin Moon, the beast._

Under it reads: ...**Austin Moon** was declared a **beast**. His parents were afraid of him, or were trying to protect him, we don't know. Ally Dawson was declared **the **one to awaken **the beast**. We only know about...

I hesitate for a moment and finally click the link. I read all of it until the end, and sigh because all of it is fake. Austin is not rude and self-centered, and I am not ugly. Or well, that's what I think.

I turn off the computer automatically and walk to the piano. I place my hands on the piano, and begin to play an unfamiliar tune. It soon turns into a song.

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you **(1)**

I look at the clock again. 6:22. I sigh again and go up to my room, grabbing some food on the way up. I collapse on my bed, and think about how horrible this day has gone. And on top of that, my dad isn't even home. Where is he anyway?

x

I get up and rub my eyes. I still think I'm at Austin's, but I'm not, and that sudden realization hits me. I sorely get up from bed. I go and grab some pancake batter, immediately reminding me of Austin. I decide to throw it away.

I grab some waffle mix, and that only reminds me of him more. I fish around the fridge and grab a jar of pickles, and automatically throw that away, reminding me of Austin. I close the fridge and put my head in my hands. Once I lift my head, and I see there is a sticky note on the fridge that I didn't bother about yesterday.

It reads: _Hello sweetheart, this might just be a waste of paper, considering you might still be at that beasts castle. I forgot to mention sweety, that we used to live there. :) Might I mention, that I am out somewhere. If you would like to know exactly, I have brought some friends with me. My "friend" Mike Moon, the beasts father, your mother actually, myself, Dallas, and many others. We would like to avenge you! So as of now, we are already probably at the beasts castle, and he may be in a gruesome fight with Dallas as of now. But no worry's, we kill that beast to avenge you sweetheart, we don't won't you to get hurt. Also by the way, happy birthday Ally! Have a nice day!_

_xoxo Lester Dawson (your father)_

I bang my head on the side of the table because of getting up so fast. It's my birthday today, I'm suppose to kiss Austin today.

But my father is going to kill him! I want to kiss him, I really do. But Dallas, or Mike Moon, or even my mother, they are going to kill him!

I have to stop this. I hurry and grab my songbook, and some pickles out of the trash, that doesn't even matter. I rush out the door, grabbing the keys on the way, and get in my fathers truck. I pull up to the woods, and get out and start running.

Why am I even doing this? Austin kidnapped me! I shouldn't be saving him.

But I am, and I know why.

I'm in love with Austin, and I _love_ it.

**(A/N) sorry guys, I was at a camp and I couldn't update! Well I am finally updating! :):):) I know it's like 6 right now but whateva. I have to start shcool and like 5 days no no no no.**

**I'm hungry.**

**I think this is one of my least favorite chapter because I don't like the way Ally admits she is in love with Austin.**

**Also, try to get this to 200 reviews please? I know that's 25 reviews for this chapter, but that would be AMAZING if I could get 200 reviews in only 10 chapters! **

**17+ reviews for a new chapter!**

**1) Broken by Lighthouse I'm pretty sure.**


	11. Beauty & The Austin, chapter XI

**(A/N) I was reading through the plot again, and I got to the part and it said, "Ally confesses her undying love towards Austin." I couldn't stop laughing lol.**

**Austin's POV**

"My name is Dallas, and I believe we have some business to discuss."

"Business?" I choke out. So this is the so called Dallas.

"Yes," he says and comes in my house without invitation. "You see, I think you're familiar with this situation we have here. This girl, named Allison Dawson, is part of a prophecy. That girl is also the one I am in love with. She has ended up here, and I would like to retrieve her if that's okay."

"Umm, she's not here?"

"Look Austin," Dallas says quickly. "I need your little friend here quick or her father can easily kill you. Is that understood."

"No, but she left here yesterday because she missed her father," I reply honestly.

Dallas obviously doesn't believe me. "All right," he says. "I think it would be in your best interest to meet the father of Allison Dawson, Lester Dawson." Dallas leaves out of the castle without another word. I can hear a few mumbles, and some twigs breaking, but soon enough, Dallas comes back with Lester Dawson. "I'm aware that you two have already met, am I correct?"

"Yes," I mumble.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dallas says, and I can see a small smirk appear on his lips.

"Go do that," I mumble under my breath.

Right after Dallas leaves, Lester immediately speaks up. "Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

"I don't have her!" I say honestly.

"Yes you do, now speak up before I slit your throat."

"Look," I stammer. "She's not here! She left yesterday to go see you and her mother. She doesn't want anything to do with me, she didn't want to be with me. And I can understand that, and you should too, because she isn't here!"

"Stop lying boy!" Lester says and grabs a knife from his coat jacket. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

"I don't know!"

"Listen here," Lester says and starts walking closer, to where I am backing up. "My daughter has always been a threat to other people, and because of that, people have tried to get rid of her. The reason why is because of you. You are the reason my daughter is basically insane, so why don't you speak up, so I can spare another life. Because boy oh boy, you have caused enough pain in her life, so I'm betting you shouldn't anymore."

I breath. "She isn't here."

"You're gonna regret that when we find her!" Lester shouts at me. "Dallas, get in here, and make sure Dallas doesn't escape." Dallas obeys and grabs the knife from Lester's hand and he puts the knife once again up to my throat. Lester steps away from me. "Amelia!" he shouts, and an old shriveled up lady comes in.

"Call me mother," she spits and comes next to Lester.

"Mike!" he says, and someone I can easily recognize.

"Father?" I stammer in disbelief.

"Son," he says and nods his head curtly. I don't think of what to do next, but I grab the knife out of Dallas' hands, and start to edge near my father.

"You!" I say and put the knife to his neck. "You left me here when I was 8! You made me go insane! You were scared, scared of me? What was I going to do? Attack you with my nails? Who leaves an 8 year old here? It's not my fault that Ally isn't here, it's your fault! It's your fault that she ended up here, and stayed with me! And it's your fault that I fell in love with her!"

I start to scrape the knife against my fathers neck, and blood oozes down his neck. "AUSTIN!" I hear Dallas shout, and he grabs the knife from me and puts it to my neck. "Shut up."

Lester only continues. "Mimi!" And my own mother comes in.

She looks at me with a pleading look. "Don't you dare hurt my son Dallas," my mother says. "Or I'll hurt you. I'm only here to look for Ally."

Dallas rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Lester looks at the door one more time. "Penny!"

Penny Dawson comes in, with her prison clothes on still. "Don't you dare hurt that boy Dallas," Penny says and eyes Dallas. I look at her suspiciously, considering she doesn't want me to get hurt, but her eyes tell me she's telling the truth. She won't allow for me to get hurt. "Lester, I don't think this is such a good idea, what if he's telling the truth?"

"No matter, he kept out daughter here, and we are going to find her," Lester complies. "Okay, split up!" Everyone listens but Dallas, and he stay in his spot. I look at Dallas, and then they knife. Dallas and I are almost the same height.. So if I just...

"OW!" Dallas says grabbing his balls. "What was that for?" I don't answer, and I grab the knife from his hand and put the knife to his neck.

"Don't yell, or you're dead," I threaten. Dallas obeys, but instead of standing still, he goes to the kitchen and grabs a knife.

"Don't move, or you're dead."

I don't listen. I run up the stairs, with Dallas following on my trail. I can hear the door open, with someone following us, and taking deep breaths. He comes near enough, where he can attack me, and he goes straight to my heart. I duck, him missing my head by a centimeter. I advance towards him, and I can come stab him easily, but I decide to rest the point right over his heart. He is able to feel the point touch his skin, but it won't hurt him. "Do I dare?" I ask him.

He stays quiet and wacks the knife away from him. He cleans the knife with his shirt, and he makes a move, cutting the air. He snatches my arm, causing a gash to form. I react fast enough to get him in the leg, and we run up some flight of stairs.

We end up on the roof, and we are nearing the edge, with him being back up. "Give it up Dallas, I love Ally, and she loves me too. You will never get her. She isn't here, and nothing you are going to do is going to change that," I whisper, while he nears closer and closer to the edge.

"Never," he says softly. He is near the edge enough, where I can easily push him off. I grab his shoulders, and brace myself for what's about to happen.

But instead, I hear a familiar, "STOP!" I turn around.

**Ally's POV**

I go out the car, and I start running. I keep running, and I don't stop. I may trip a couple of times, but I don't stop after that. Nothing is going to stop me. I keep running and running. I finally stop until I see the familiar castle in view.

I run even faster, if even possible. I finally make my way towards the door, and when stop and take deep breaths. Only for a few moments, because I know that Austin could be dead by now. I bang the door opened, and I can see a couple feet running up the stairs, and by the looks of it, it's Austin and Dallas'.

I go up even faster, and I can here a conversation. "Do I dare?" comes from Austin. No one answers, but I can here a sudden scrape sound. Like a knife going against skin. Austin's skin.

More silence, and I can here another sound like the one before. I hear footsteps, and they start to go down the hall, and some stairs. I finally move, and follow them. I go up the flight of stairs, and I can see them nearing the edge of the roof. Surprisingly, Dallas doesn't have Austin on the edge, Austin has Dallas on the edge.

"Give it up Dallas, I love Ally, and she loves me too. You will never get her. She isn't here, and nothing you are going to do is going to change that," I hear Austin whisper. I smile to myself, realizing that Austin and I have mutual feelings.

"Never," Dallas whispers back, and I can see him fiddle with the knife. Austin locks eyes with Dallas, and he grabs him by the shoulders.

I run on top of the roof and yell, "STOP!" Austin turns around, with his hands still on Dallas' shoulders.

"Ally?" Austin breaths.

"Stop it Austin, you're better than this."

"I-I'm better than this?" he asks me.

"Yes, now drop the weapon before you hurt anybody."

He stares at me, with his eyes wide, and he looks at Dallas, then the weapon, then me. His hand grips the weapon tight, but it soon loosens. and he let's go. The knife slides down the roof and it falls off the edge. "You do the same," I direct Dallas.

He looks at me, and is about to drop the weapon, but stops. Instead, he raises the weapon, and stabs Austin in the stomach. And I can see the knife pierce Austin's skin, and I can see Austin clutch stomach and collapse over, and he topples over the edge of the roof. I stand there, confused about what just happened, until I finally gain my senses. "Dallas." I walk towards him and I grab the knife from his hand. "You get off this roof right now before I do something I might regret later."

Dallas obeys immediately and I look down on the ground where Austin is. I rush down the two flights of stairs and bang the door open. I go where Austin fell off the roof, and I can see that there are already people crowded around him.

"MOVE!" I shout at push everyone out of the way.

"Ally dear, you're okay!" my father starts.

"Don't come near me," I demand. My father steps back in surprise. "This is all your fault."

"Ally—"

"No. I love him dad, I love him! And now he's going to die!"

"He kidnapped you!" my father stammers in disbelief.

"No he didn't," I explain. "He graciously offered, and I agreed. Now move," I demand again. He moves, and I still go through the crowd of people. When I finally make my way towards Austin, I see Mike Moon crouched down by him.

"MOVE!" I demand him and he obeys automatically. I kneel down by him, and soon enough, my vision starts to go blurry. "Austin," I sigh. "Oh Austin, what have you done?"

I can see that he's still alive, but barely. I remove his hands from his stomach, and inspect his wound. "That's pretty bad, don't you think?" he asks me.

"Pretty bad huh?" I reply. He gives me a small smile. I scoop his head into my lap. "Someone, please, go call an ambulance." My mother obeys.

"Are you okay that I kidnapped you?" Austin asks me, settling his head onto my lap.

"I wouldn't have traded that for the world."

"Stay here with me?" he asks me.

"I'm not leaving your side ever." Tears are now fully going down my face.

"I love you," he whispers, his breathing going slower and slower.

I breathe. "I love you too." I look at his lips, and then his chest, it going slower and slower, and I decide to do something I know I won't regret later. I place my lips onto his, and move it slowly. He kisses me back, but softly, considering he's on the verge of death. I release, and I look at his chest once more.

It stopped.

**(A/N) sad oh sad chapter. *tear tear***

**Well, wait for an update! I updated today because it's my last day of summer, and so I won't be able to update more often. There aren't a lot of chapter left, and I'm thinking of making a sequel! Yay!**

**20+ reviews for a new chapter!**


	12. Beauty & The Austin, chapter XII

**(A/N) So anyway, this is the last chapter, and I was wondering if you guys could get me to 300 reviews? I got an amazing 40+ last time begging for me to update, so it would be AMAZING if I got 300! We're already past 250 so..?**

**Ally's POV**

All I can think is.. he's dead. He's actually dead.

He won't be coming back home to me, he won't be placing his warm arms around my body. He won't be giving me warm kisses, or lame attempts at flirting. He won't be waking up and smiling at me, he won't make me his pancakes. He just won't do that anymore. Because he's dead. And it's because of me.

He died.. because of me. And there is another person who has sacrificed something, and now they can't be in my life for a long time. Austin should have been me. I could have gone home when Austin offered and that wouldn't have given my father, Austin, and me any trouble. But I stayed for my sake, not for Austin's, not for my dad's, only for me. And I was being selfish, and I should have gone.

If I did, he could still be here. But I shouldn't give myself the entire blame, I have to blame Dallas. Dallas stabbed Austin. I have to blame my father who instructed Dallas to stab Austin. Mike Moon who left Austin in that castle, and made the prophecy happen. So no, it's not entirely my fault. No it's not.

x

"Ally?" I hear a familiar voice say. "Ally?" it says again.

"Wh-what?" I ask, rubbing my eyes, and staring up at the ceiling.

"You just passed out," Trish says, looking at me with concern. "Is it because of Austin?"

"Where am I?" I eye Trish.

"You're at the hospital."

"How long have I been here?" I ask her.

"Only for like a day or so. You were just sitting in bed, after the incident with Austin happened, and you suddenly passed out. We brought you here, and they said you were in a small coma and would wake up soon."

I only nod my head. "So, any news about Austin?" I beg her.

"No," Trish sighs. "Sorry."

I take a deep sigh. "Wow."

"Wow," Trish says and laughs. "But Ally..."

"What?" I ask her.

"There is some good news."

My eyes shoot up, and I wipe the tears away from my eyes. "What is it?"

"Even though Austin is in a coma, most likely from shock, he's breathing. Austin is breathing, maybe not on his own, but he's breathing."

I put on a fake smile. "Is that it?" Trish nods sadly. "Okay, thanks." And with that, I turn around and face the wall.

_**JULY 19TH **_

"Hey," I whisper at stroke his face softly. "How ya doing? Is that healing?" No answer. "Well that's good," I say and pretend he has the other half of the conversation. "You know, the doctors say that you're improving." I smile.

"And also, Dallas is in jail," I inform him some more. "Put in there for attempted murder you know. He may as well succeeded, if you're not waking up. Also," I start to wrap up. "Your mom lives by us, not your dad, he's being held in court for attempted murder too and abandoning his son. I don't know why my dad's not in there either, but I'll forgive him eventually. Anyway, your mom lives by us, only a block away. So that means your going to school with me! How exciting is that? You have quite a lot to catch up on you know, not being educated since you were in what? Second grade." I pause for a moment.

"Well, I have to go now, visiting hours are being closed soon." I pretend he replies again. "Oh well, this is no use, pretending you're here. Anyway, I miss you. Love you so much, bye." And with that, I get up and go.

_**JULY 23RD**_

"Hey," I say softly. "Sorry I haven't visited you for like, I don't know, 4 days? Sorry, entering into 11th grade is a horrible state you know. Remember when my birthday was July 10th? Frankly, that has been the worst birthday yet. Worst birthday present ever Austin, and I mean ever. You have been unconsciousness for 13 days, I haven't talked to my baby for 13 days.

"I know we aren't dating, but what if we were? Would you like that? I know you can't answer me, I'm not insane. But I miss you, and I want to hear my Austin talk. No, you're not Austin, you're my Austin. And I want to listen to that beautiful voice again. But they say you're going to be in a coma for awhile. All I can do is wish for the best.

"I get my schedule soon, I hope you're in all classes with me.

"Did you also hear, you're getting better! You're almost able to breath on your own, I hope that's a good sign. My baby is getting better. Look, I have to go now, but I hope I can see you again tomorrow." I put on one of my fake smiles. "And yes, I'm okay. Not the best, but I'm doing fine. Bye love," I say and kiss the top of his forehead.

_**July 25th**_

"Hello Austin," I say and sit down on his bed. "You know that prophecy that we're in? The one where is said true loves kiss will awaken the beast. Honey, I have kissed you, and you are just not waking up. Can you wake up now? All of us are counting on you sweety. Trish, she doesn't even know you, but if she did, she would love you. Dez, he seems to know you before you were 8. Mimi, she is just in a horrible state right now. Mike even, he's not so happy.

"My mother you know, she never wanted to hurt you. My dad, heck he's even sad. Amelia that mean old lady, she feels bad. Dallas, doesn't even feel a little but of sorrow for you, but he's Dallas you know. But you do know, the one that is waiting for you the most, is me. I want you back. I need you back Austin, when you're sleeping, or when you're in this state, I need you by my side. I don't feel whole, and I hope you know that. You need to wake up soon.

"So the doctors called me yesterday and he said that you are able to breath on your own. That's great, you're healing. You're fighting back. I couldn't come yesterday because of all that stupid junior stuff. Orientation in July? I hate it, but I wish you were there. Love you lot's hon. I have to go, my dad and I have to go to therapy. You know, since he tried to kill you.

"Well, I'm going to come soon. I will be by your side when you wake up."

_**July 28th**_

"No, no, you're joking," I stammer into the phone. "Austin's heart didn't stop. He's fighting, I know he's fighting."

"I'm sorry Allison, but he's just not fighting back," the doctor says with a raspy voice.

"Is he going to live?" I ask him.

"Very doubtful," the doctor replies. "Considering the state he's in, and he just had a heart attack, the possibility is a 1 out of 1000. Not likely dear."

"Can I visit him still?"

"Yes," the doctor says slowly. "But only up to 10 minutes, we have to give him under 24/7 care if he even has a chance to live. He's on a oxygen mask, and we are monitoring his heart, and pumping it, but there is nothing else we can do miss."

"I understand," I say, frustrated. I hang up my phone and angrily throw it across the room. I collapse on the couch and begin balling.

"Austin," I sob. "Stay with me."

I get up and go to my car and go to the hospital. I enter, and I don't even need to check in, they know me already. I go up to room 176 and I enter, looking at all the doctors surrounding Austin. I only hear the beeps of the machines, not even Austin's breathing. "Move please," I stammer.

They obey, and I look at Austin. He's all covered in straps and tubes and he's not moving. "You're not looking to bad," I joke. My vision turns to 4708287/20 and I can't see anything, but Austin's lips. I attack his lips onto mine, and continue crying. Once I'm done, all the doctors and nurses are looking at me. I ignore them, and proceed to cry and walk out.

"True loves kiss doesn't awaken the beast."

**_AUGUST 1ST_**

"Your little friend here recovers fast," the nurse says while I barge through the door.

"He's breathing," I say holding my heart, stammering for breath. "On his own."

"Indeed," the nurse says with a smile. "He's breathing normally. Your friend here is special miss, he had a 1 in a 1,000th chance to live, and he made it miss, he's going to make it." She looks at me. "I'll leave you alone." And she leaves.

"Hey," I whisper. "You're here, isn't that good? You're not awake though, but that's bad. You're breathing on your own again. I'm happy for that. I hope I can see you move sometime soon.

"I miss you so much. Next time I visit you, I'm going to bring a friend with me, you know Trish. I think I mentioned her a few times. She really wants to meet you. I'm also bringing along one of your childhood friends, his name is Dez. I know him from school. He's an amazing guy, and he is quite annoying some times. We aren't really officially friends, but he seems nice enough. He's not completely popular. He's well known I could say, for his weirdness." I sit down on his bed. I grab his hand, and squeeze it tight.

But instead of his hand doing nothing, he softly intertwines his fingers with mine.

_**AUGUST 6TH**_

"Austin meet Trish," I smile.

"Hey Austin," Trish says numbly. "I'm Trish."

"Anyway," I say and sit down next to him on his hospital bed, and I grab his hand. I can feel his hand wrap around mine. "I know you can hear me. I informed the doctors from 5 days ago, and they said that was amazing. They weren't expecting movement until late September. That means you're doing great Austin. They tried holding your hand, which is kind of weird.

"You didn't even move an inch, you didn't flinch. They thought I was lying so they told me to come in and hold your hand. They wouldn't allow me to talk to you, which is weird. So I held your hand, and they even saw with their own eyes that you wrapped your fingers with mine. They were truly amazed, that you would only do it with me, not even your mother.

"You're a weird kid Austin, you know that?" I look at his lips and give him a small kiss. "But I love it." I look at his lips again and give him another kiss. I keep looking afterwards and I can see a VERY small slight smile appeared on his lips.

"We're making progress."

_**AUGUST 9TH **_

"You know Austin," I say. "You're making more and more movements. No, you aren't holding hands with anyone but me, but you're smiling. You're scrunching your face like you do when you're nervous. You are constantly biting your lip, and every doctor is actually astonished. Even if they were expecting some movement in September, when you first started moving, they thought extreme movement wouldn't be until early September.

"School starts in 12 days, I just hope you're awake by then. Then maybe we could go to school together. You're all healed up, which is weird. You have been in a coma for almost a month now, a month tomorrow. So all you need to do is wake up now. Any day now they say. So I'm waiting. At the rate you're healing, you could be up in a week tops."

_**AUGUST 10TH**_

"It's been exactly 31 days since you have been in a coma," I explain to Austin. "31 days since you got stabbed, 31 days since my birthday.

"Hey, guess what?" I ask him, even though I know he won't answer. "I'm going to sleep with you in your bed tonight. They are finally allowing it, or they I would've have slept with you before. So any day now you're going to wake. I hope that day is soon, because I need you to wake Austin, that would be amazing."

I cuddle up to him, and wrap his arms around me, and give him a soft peck. I can feel his arms tighten around my waist, and I automatically smile.

**AUGUST 11TH**

"Ally?" is the next thing I hear when I wake up.

I stop breathing. "Austin?" I ask myself more than him.

"It is I," he jokes, and the tears are already down my face. I turn around, and now I'm face to face with him.

"It is you," I breath, not joking this time. "You're alive."

"I'm definitely alive," he says and I can see tears building up. "And I'm with you."

"And so, I awoke the beast?"

He gives me a small smile. "You most absolutely did."

**(A/N) That's the ending!**

**Get how she "awakens the beast" I mean she literally awakens the beast lol.**

**So guess what? I'm going to write a sequel once this story get's 300 reviews! I think it's possible, because on the last chapters it almost reached 50 guys.**

**Get me to 300 reviews for a sequel!**


End file.
